The Bay of Hope
by bipalium
Summary: "When did it begin? I feel so strange... We are nakama. We are friends... But I want to hug him NOT like friends hug each other..." It's Nami's birthday, and everything goes wrong. Sanji and Zoro get an "alliance", trying to fix situation, and slowly each of them starts to realise - they somehow became closer. Is there some hope for these feelings to be expressed?
1. Resentful belle

_**Part I: People can never be assured that their conscious feelings are telling the truth.**_

_**1. Resentful belle**_

I overslept again. Damn. It's so rainy today. My unshaven face with bags under the eyes stared back at me from the mirror. I needed to take care of everything.

I went to the bathroom. The door wasn't closed, and I could hear the water running. Who was up so early? Shit. I have to get up before anyone else; if someone was up before me, he would be hungry and no one should be hungry on our ship while I'm here. I entered. Warm steam contrasted the raw coolness of the outside.

- Good morning, Sanji.

- Good morning, Usopp. Why are you up so early?

Usopp was shaving near the mirror. He also had bags below his eyes. This idiot could sleep some more, today we don't have any duties except preparing for the birthday party.

- The sound of raindrops woke me.

- Good thing it isn't snowing today. Such weather won't please Nami-san on her birthday.

He put down the razor and looked down at his feet.

- Did she talk to you yesterday?

- Who? Nami-san?

- Yeah. I saw her go into the kitchen last night.

- What time? I didn't see her.

- Rather late. I thought you were there.

- Maybe. – I turned on the water. A hot shower in the morning is always so relaxing. – But wait… Nami-san? Went into the kitchen late at night? Meh, I don't buy it. She never eats at night.

He shrugged with his eyes fixed on the floor.

- Something happened? Someone offended her?

If someone dared to do it, I'd knock out the freak's shit.

- Don't know… - He rubbed his nose and turned toward the door. – See ya.

And so he left. I felt like he was hiding something. I can ask Nami-san… No, I don't want to upset her.

I got dressed and dried my hair. The bags below my eyes were still there. Shit. Such a freak doesn't deserve to congratulate a beautiful girl like Nami-san. It's awful. Maybe I can cover this up.

I entered the kitchen. It was damn cold outside today. Usopp and Robin-chan were sitting at the table. Robin-chan? So early…

- Good morning, Robin-chaaaaan! Did you sleep well? Want some coffee?

- Morning, cook-san. – She smiled brightly. – I'll gladly take some.

- Black?

- Yes.

- Sugar free, as always?

- Yes, please.

I started making the coffee. What were they talking about before I came in? Also Robin-chan always gets up early, but it's only six o'clock now…

- Robin-chan, why are you up so early? Today is a holiday after all, we had time to get enough sleep.

I served her coffee in a porcelain cup. She held out her graceful hand and smiled distantly. I wish I could take those delicate fingers and gently kiss them… Oh, what I'm thinking about, pathetic idiot, I don't deserve this.

- You're right, and that's why I decided to get up early. I would like to ask you to do something special for her.

- Of course, as a true knight, I must do something special for Nami-san on her birthday!

Is it just me or did Robin-chan really look somehow strangely at Usopp? He was silent. I think he upset Nami-san. I don't have any evidence now, but if I find it I'm going to kick his ass.

- SANJIIIIIIIIIII! MEEEEEEAAAAAT!

Rattling and noise, no doubt Luffy woke up. It's a good thing I put the meat in the oven as soon as I woke up.

- Morning. Wait a minute, it'll be ready soon.

- But Saaaaaanjiiiiii, I want meat! Now! Gimme meat!

Luffy's rubber arms wrapped around me, he was dancing and screaming in my ear: "Meat! Meat! I want meat!" Wait, I need to finish the cake!

- Good morning, lady and gentlemen. Yo-ho-ho-ho! What a nice weather! My eyes always water with emotion when nature is so pure!

- Even so, you don't have eyes, - Robin-chan and Usopp said in chorus.

Brook immediately became silent and sat down at the table with everyone.

- Sanji-san, I would like a cup of black sugar free tea and sandwich with fresh greens. I have a stomach rumbling with hunger!

Everyone became silent, determined to give him a chance to make a joke. After all, if someone were to spoil the mood today, it will go bad for Nami-san. But for some reason he didn't say anything, taking his breakfast in silence.

Slowly everyone started to show up to the kitchen. I almost finished the cake; hopefully I'll be able to complete it before Nami-san's arrival. The sound of noisy chatter came from behind me.

- Did you come up with a gift for Nami? – Luffy asked Brook.

- Yes, and I hope she'll show me her panties!

- Shut up, bastard! - I yelled at laughing skeleton.

- Mmm, I didn't come up with one. What do you think, maybe give her some meat?

- Oww, giving meat to a lady isn't supah! It's better to give her flowers or chocolates!

- Or cotton candy!

- No, Chopper, women don't like cotton candy.

- Why? It's so delicious!

- You see, when it comes to gifts, the human female is quite whimsical…

- Not at all. Material possessions don't have spiritual value. If you're giving something, let it be beneficial for the mind.

- Robin, that's your opinion, but you know what Nami likes. Are you going to give her a book?

- No, of course. I spoke abstractly; in the case of navigator-san we can make an exception.

The door opened with creak, and I heard the shuffling of heavy boots. This disgusting smell of booze… Don't even dare to open your fucking mouth, you bastard. Otherwise, I'll cut you into onigiri.

- Cook, booze.

Moron, you asked for it.

I turned around sharply and sent a kick to marimo's abdomen with medium strength. He quickly dodged and grabbed my leg.

- Bastard, get your shitty hands off me! Disappear!

I turned around, grabbing a knife. Now you have IT coming.

- Oi, shit-cook. What are you doing, idiot?

- What are you doing, dumbhead! You opened your filthy mouth for the first time today and asked for a drink? In the morning! I'm going to kill you!

He stood quietly in the aisle and grinned. This idiot was grinning!

- Get that smile off your face! Now!

- Chill out, cook. Today is the birthday of your dearest princess. I doubt she'll appreciate such behavior.

Damn you. I calmly put the knives on the table and lit a cigarette. Calm down. This fucking idiot is right. He decided to piss me off and I can't do anything about it. A curse on you! Tomorrow I'm going to kill you. You'll vomit blood, scum.

- Okay, fine. Today I'll endure it. But tomorrow don't wait for mercy, you bastard.

- Fine. – Again with his stupid grin. - Gimme some food.

- Please, take your morning coffee and a muffin with algae, honored Mr. Moron.

- Thank you very much, Mr. Shitty Womanizer.

- Bon appétit, Prince of Mutts Kingdom.

- Guys. - Robin-chan hissed a whisper. I could see through window – Nami-san was coming here. Damn, and I was still so irritated! Also I forgot the bouquet in the room! Shit, I'm such an idiot!

I sprinted down the stairs to the room.

- Oi, idiot! Where are you rushing off to? – The greenhead's voice called after me.

- Get lost!

- Oi, stop there!

Why was this idiot running after me? And he drinks his coffee while moving, what an imbecile! You might burn yourself!

- Cook, stop! - Marimo grabbed me by the collar of my shirt; I heard a muffled cry and unintelligible mutterings. – Damn it!

- Moron! Don't run with hot coffee in your hands! I knew you'd burn yourself!

- Idiot, I was talking to you and suddenly you rushed out! Is this polite, you stupid knight? Damn! It's hot!

Marimo gnawed on his burnt wrist, thinking that pain kills pain. Oh, I can't take your idiocy.

- That won't help. You need to place your hand under cold water.

- That's bullshit.

- As you wish. Chopper wouldn't praise you for it.

- Shut up.

I entered the room and grabbed the flowers for Nami-san. They smelled so good and looked so radiant… And that bastard in the corridor started to piss me off even more.

- Cook, listen.

- Yeah? I still don't get why you ran after me. What do you want?

- I need some advice. And don't you dare laugh at me.

What? Advice? From me? How strange. Perhaps he has gotten too hot in the sun, despite the fact today was overcast.

- It sounds very suspicious. Okay, talk, just quickly. I am in a hurry to congratulate Nami-san.

Marimo put his burnt hand into his pocket and pulled out a bundle.

- What is this?

- I wanted to go with you, but you're so hard-nosed. – He unwrapped the bundle. I saw blue velvet come out from the grey parchment paper.

- Eeeh?

- I absolutely don't understand this girlish garbage, so I need your advice. I bought this at the last damn island, but don't know whether such gift will please Nami. Since I don't understand, I chose the most expensive thing for the amount that I had. I wanted to call Robin to come with me, but she was busy.

Marimo opened the blue velvet box. It revealed an oval shaped pendant with turquoise trim hung on a silver chain. It looked to be rather thin and fragile. I felt like an idiot with my stupid bunch of flowers.

- Well... - I looked closely at the pendant. - I don't think this shade would suit Nami-san. Emerald or amber fit to her dazzling eyes and hair, but hardly turquoise.

- Well, as I said I don't understand this stuff.

- Then why did you buy something like that?

Marimo folded the box back into his pocket.

- I didn't know what to give her at all. Thought women enjoy such bullshit. Well, if she doesn't like it, she can throw it away freely.

- You could just give her flowers.

- Do I look like an idiot?

- Fuck you.

I wanted to shatter his skull. Fucking piece of moron, I looked like a mean rogue because of you. Flowers, well done, knight. Shitty marimo was right, damn!

Nami-san! Nami-san stood in the kitchen surrounded by friends. Her tulle dress was champagne color - how well is suits her! Robin-chan was hugging her, and held out a small package, Nami-san had such a beautiful smile.

- Nami-saaaaaaaaaan! My lovely Nami-san, I hasten to congratulate you with your birthday! You look great!

She smiled and took the bouquet, extending her thin and delicate hand.

- Thank you, Sanji-kun, this was very nice of you.

- These flowers can hardly withstand the blinding rays of your beauty! I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything more worthy of you, because the world no longer has anything so amazingly beautiful!

Robin-chan giggled, holding Nami-san's shoulder. Everyone joyfully greeted the princess. Luffy glanced obliquely on the cake – damn, wait you glutton!

- Nami. - The voice behind me spoke. Damn, I forgot about the jerk.

- I'll go get the cake for Nami-san! – It was better to withdraw or I would get angry right in front of her, and this can't be done today.

I went to the table and began cutting the cake. Why did my ears have to hear this conversation?!

- Congratulations. This is for you.

- What is it, Zoro? This is... Wow...

Everyone became quiet for a second.

- Oh, it's so beautiful!

- Wow, Zoro!

- Ow, supaaaaaaah-brilliant!

- Yo-ho-ho, it was necessary to give her something like that, and then I definitely could have seen her panties.

- Zoro... - Nami-san suddenly started to speak softly. - I don't even know what to say...

- Do you like it? You can throw it away if not. I won't be offended.

My God, what an idiot. Shut your mouth, where are your manners.

- No, what are you talking about! I just wanted something exactly like this! Thank you very much!

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed she embraced the idiotic marimo. Stop. Nami-san. Embraced. The idiotic marimo. WHAT?!

- Hey you. Come here quickly. You, green.

The marimo went to the table while Robin-chan helped Nami-san fasten the necklace.

- You, bastard. - I lit up a cigarette and exhaled smoke into idiot's face. - Well, show off?

- What are you, shitty cook? We kind of agreed that I'll kill you tomorrow. You can't wait? Is the desire that strong?

I lowered my voice, I gently took him by the scruff so girls wouldn't see.

- I have no right to behave like this today, but let's get out of here. I just can't resist the temptation of ramming your nasty mug into the ground after that.

- What are you talking about, moron?

I dragged the idiot to the deck and raised my arm. He quickly grabbed my hand and completely blocked its movement.

- Hey, can you explain yourself? What kind of fucking tricks are these - first knives, then hands? Did you hit your head or something?

I lowered my hands down. In fact, I was angry because this brainless bonehead managed to please Nami-san more than me.

- Don't you dare to put your stinking little hands on immaculate Nami-san!

- Whaaaat? You really hit your head.

- That isn't the case, idiot!

- Cook, are you jealous? Don't worry, I certainly don't have plans for that bitch.

- Shut up! Don't insult Nami-san!

- Are you freaking out because she liked my gift more than yours?

Shit. How did you know that, you idiot?

- Don't worry about it. Did I mention that I chose it at random? Just a coincidence. But of course I'm glad she liked it.

Dumb bastard. I lit a cigarette and squatted down. The sky began to clear up; rays of the golden-red dawn made their way through heavy clouds.

- I'm always glad if Nami-san is happy. I just can't understand how such an idiot as you was able to please her.

- Well, then what's the point of getting angry? It doesn't matter why she is happy, right? Let's go back, or everyone will suspect something. Your princess will surely be indignant if she finds out what you're doing here.

- Yeah, you shut up already.

I went back to the kitchen. The guys were drinking tea and eating cake already. Nami-san observed her gifts. Some cosmetics from Chopper (apparently, medical masks), short dress with pink ruffles from Robin-chan, a box of chocolates from Franky; oh God, Brook, I'll kill you right now - no one should see Nami-san's underwear like this! If you really wanted to give her THIS, you could at least not do it in front of everyone's eyes! Usopp was still sitting in silence. I haven't heard him congratulate Nami-san. Maybe he did while I went out for the bouquet... Something just wasn't right.

- Sanji-kun. - Quiet Nami-san's voice said from behind me. - I see you're preparing something for this evening?

- Of course, Nami-san! Any special requests?

What's wrong with you, Nami-san? What's with this downcast look? Aren't you happy? She looked straight ahead; her lashes casting a shadow over her eyes.

- Yeah... Let's cancel the party.

- What?! Why? Don't you want one?

- I don't want one.

- But... What happened?

She turned away; I saw she was biting her lower lip.

- Nothing, I just don't feel very well today.

- Go tell Chopper, he will cure it quckly.

- Hardly.

- Wait a minute...

I looked around the dining room: only Chopper, Robin, Brook and the damn marimo (who had fallen asleep at the table, fucking jerk) remained there.

- If something happened, let's get out of here and talk.

- No thanks, I don't want to distract you from your work.

Her voice was trembling. Was she going to cry? I was about to kill someone right now.

- Sorry, perhaps it's rude of me…

I grabbed Nami-san's hand and leaded her down the stairs. God, what was I doing? No need to squeeze her wrist so strongly, it may be painful for her... And she didn't want to go with me in the first place; this is so rough of me!

- Sanji-kun... - She started to speak when we were already halfway down the corridor. - I'm sorry, perhaps I'm causing so many problems for you... And for everyone around...

What? What the...

She fell to the floor and started to cry… Nami-san was crying on her birthday.

- Nami-san, what happened, did someone hurt you? Just tell me, I'll destroy the bastard! - I tried to wipe her tears away, but she buried her face in her hands, still sobbing.

- No, it's my fault... I was just... Well, I knew that we shouldn't do that...

- What are you talking about, Nami-san! What bastard...

- Nothing. - She made last broken sob, her voice acquired an iron cast. - I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little unwell.

She got up from the floor and straightened her dress. Nami-san...

- Nami-san. - I carefully put my hand on her shoulder. - Go to Chopper. Today you shouldn't be sad. I'll do everything I can.

She smiled weakly in a response.

- Yes, you're right... I'll try.

She went upstairs. I got out a cigarette and lit it, standing in the hallway. Nami-san, you're always so noble, always hiding your feelings to not disturb anyone... But why you don't think that someone might worry about you... In fact, even stupid marimo wanted to make you happy, even that idiot cares about how you feel.

_But of course I'm glad she liked it_.

Hell, I never thought that idiot cared about other people. Although I was probably wrong - he just wanted to amuse his vanity. Yes, definitely. No, he doesn't think about the others. If it was so, than he would behave differently, without disturbing and driving me wild every single day. And anyway, why did he decide to ask my advice? I completely don't understand this idiot.

- Oi, shitty cook.

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings! This is my first ZoSan fic. Actually, it was already finished, and this is a translation. I'm going to add new chapters couple times a week. Also I can do many spelling mistakes and typos; my sincere apologies for them. I'm trying to fix it but could overlooked something, so feel free to point out. I welcome all reviews, constructive criticism too!


	2. Alliance Pt 1

_**2. Alliance Pt. 1**_

They were out for too long until, finally, the redhead returned. I didn't want to get into it, but I thought things shouldn't be like this. She was obviously crying, it shows on her face. It's so stupid – I mean, to cry on her own birthday. But I still felt like I should tell the cook. He'd figure it out anyway, so at least maybe this way he wouldn't annoy her.

I headed down the hallway to find the shit-cook. Ugh, it's cold today. Oh, why was this asshole still in the hallway?

- Oi, shitty cook.

Don't make that shitty face on me. Why do you need to stare at me so angrily because I just called you?

- Shut up, bastard. What do you want? You're irritating me.

I went up to the cook. He seemed to be particularly mad today. I still didn't understand; what was all this bullshit about using hands and knives about? And maybe he had already talked to Nami?

- We need to talk. It's related to your princess.

His face changed immediately. That's right; it's important to listen what you're told first, motherfucker.

- What? Do you know something, you piece of shit?

- Something, curly phiz.

- Tell me immediately. Someone hurt Nami-san, I figured that much out. - He took a deep, nervous drag, exhaling a huge cloud of smoke.

- I hope you didn't make everything even worse.

- No, I thought it best to postpone it until later, and raise her spirits in anyway possible for now.

- I don't want to get into this shit, but thought I should tell you. The point is: yesterday I heard some shouting from the crow's nest - I remember because it woke me up. I even thought, what kind of fucking moron yells so late at night?

- I'm hardly interested in a unicellular's thoughts. Come on, get to business.

- This is the business, asshole, just calm down and listen. Somehow I woke up and made out that it was Nami and Usopp who were yelling. More precisely, Nami was shouting the loudest, but I heard Usopp's voice too.

- Holy shit… So it was Usopp who hurt Nami-san, I knew it. He was asking me if I saw her in the kitchen last night.

- Yeah, I saw her rush into the kitchen. Heard her rattling the bottles there.

Cook blushed to the ears, it was difficult to tell – is it just the smoke from his cigarette, or he was he beginning to boil?

- I knew it, I just knew it... Did you hear the conversation?

- Just a couple of words. Nami shouted something like "Why?", "Stop torturing me" and "What have I done?"

- Arrghhhh… - His leg fired up for a second, or maybe I just thought it did. - I'll kill him… but tomorrow.

- Hey, cook. Don't you find this fishy?

- What is?

- The entire setup.

Cook was pondering. It's unlikely that he has brain, but some creases displayed on his forehead expressed severe mental processing.

- Hmm...Indeed. Why would Nami-san and Usopp quarrel in the middle of the night? And it seems to be very upsetting for her. - His eyes suddenly widened. - Wait... what the... Are you implying Nami-san...oh...That she's in love with Usopp?

I shrugged my shoulders. The enraged cook kicked the wall with all of his strength (which this idiot has a lot of).

- Come on, I can't believe it… now I want to kick his ass even more!

- Someone just said that he would wait until tomorrow.

- Arrrrggghhhhhhh... After all, this won't change anything. Shit, shit…

The idiot was beating his head against the wall.

- Hey, moron. Calm down.

He squatted down and lit up a cigarette.

- It's not like you didn't know you had no chance.

- It's not like... Dumbass, my feelings for Nami-san are totally pure! I hardly ever...

- Oh, shut up, you probably just realized what a loser you are.

- No you shut up! It doesn't matter if it's Usopp or someone else – what's most important is that he hurt Nami-san, and apparently seriously. I need to deal with it immediately, but... really...

A strange expression appeared on cook's face, as if he had a knife stuck in his throat.

- Actually... I can't do anything. There is nothing to help. This is their business, it can go like this.

He gnawed on his finger, squeezing his eyes shut.

- Come on, just accept it. From the beginning it was clear that woman is uncontrollable. It's better to rejoice that you don't have to deal with that damned wretch.

- Shut your mouth, moron. And stop saying such disgusting things about Nami-san. I just feel it isn't her fault whatever happened. I have no proof, but... I just know it.

- Actually, I had the same idea.

- Oh wow! Stupid marimo had an idea! – The idiot laughed.

- Oi, shut up. You better pay attention to Usopp's face. Notice that guilty look? And something like "Fuck, I was tricked" is written on Nami's forehead. There's your proof.

- I hardly think your dirty insinuations can be considered even partial evidence, but yes, I've noticed as well.

- You hadn't noticed until I said something.

- Shut the fuck up. That's not really what's important now. Look, - he stood up, - for now we'll pretend that we know nothing.

- What the hell do you mean "we"? I didn't sign up for all this bullshit, I just decided to tell you. You can work this out by yourself: hit the asshole, save your princess.

- Moron, listen to me first. You can't just stand aside now. Don't you care about Nami-san's feelings?

- I don't give a fuck, really.

- You're lying. Otherwise you wouldn't tell me all of this.

- Meh, this entire situation is stupid as fuck. But okay, let's hear it. What do you suggest?

- That's nice, idiot. Today we'll pretend that we know nothing. But you still need to cheer up Nami-san. And tomorrow I'll talk to Usopp - I won't beat in his face, that wouldn't help in this case anyway - just to find out what happened between them. Maybe this idiot just misunderstood something; he hardly knows a woman's soul.

- Oh, but our honorable Mr. Shithead Knight knows everything of course!

- Go and die already, cretin. Don't interrupt me. - He took a long, deep drag and crushed the cigarette butt.

- Well? And just why am I still needed for all this shit?

He really is a flaming idiot. I didn't want to participate in such a pathetic plan.

- Why? You're also going to do everything possible so that Nami-san will be no longer upset today.

- Nah, I'm not going to sing praises to her and let her step all over me. Enough with that nonsense.

- You don't understand, unicellular. Don't let Usopp go near to her. Distract him.

- Fuck, how?

- I don't know, that's your problem.

- Absolutely not mine.

- Definitely yours. Shut your fucking mouth, we've decided. At least stay useful for one day.

- Okaaaaay. Just pour me some booze already.

- What a filthy animal! - He rolled his eyes. – All you ever want is to get drunk.

- I don't work for free, moron. Finally, if we're done, let's get out of here. It could be suspicious if we're gone to long.


	3. Alliance Pt 2

_**3. Alliance Pt. 2**_

Me and the moron went back to the kitchen. Everybody had already gone, leaving remains of cake on the table (that was very odd for Luffy). I uncorked a bottle of the cheapest sake – the finest should be left alone until this evening - and poured it into a glass.

- What the hell? Only one fucking glass?

- Are you going to get completely drunk this early in the morning? Don't forget, you have a mission.

- Meh. - Marimo drained his glass in one gulp. - Gimme a snack.

- What a dirty pig. - I offered him yesterday's onigiri, which miraculously escaped its death from Luffy's endless stomach.

Now I could eat. I usually don't have breakfast, and sometimes I just don't have time for dinner. It's not like I need to eat much, first I have to take care of crew's satiety. I cut off a small slice of cake with the imprint of Luffy's jaw and poured a cup of espresso. It's really pleasant to take your morning coffee and cigarette in silence… But fuck, not when a certain shitty green chump is chomping right into your ear!

- God, can't you behave a little more decently? Can you stop slurping?

- I'm not slurping. – The marimo slurped.

- You are! Stop it! You're getting on my nerves!

- You're acting strangely. Why are you so nervous?

- How can I not be nervous with such a caveman at the same table?!

Marimo looked intently at my face. I listened carefully. No, it's not like he wasn't chomping, but my ears definitely took it too keenly. I guess I was really too nervous today... But how can I not get nervous when Nami-san was upset on her birthday, and in addition one greenhead idiot was taking over my brain?!

- Go to Chopper, he may prescribe you some therapeutic massage.

- I don't need a massage.

- Then pour me more booze.

- Fuck you, stop already, shithead.

- As if I have anything better to do in such a dull company.

- Shut up.

I poured him another glass – and don't ask for more, you moron. The door opened with a creak, I turned around.

- Robin-chan? Do you want something?

Robin-chan came to the table staring off into space with pensive look.

- Yo, Robin. Want some booze?

- Thank you, swordsman-san, I'll wait until the evening.

- Cretin, how dare you say such disgusting things to Robin-chan?!

- Cook-san, take it easy. – Robin-chan sighed, pressing her fingers to her temples. - I couldn't distract her. Navigator-san locked herself in the room, she is crying.

- Damn, that's not good. Has somebody else tried?

- Who is crying, Nami-san is crying?!

- Nobody else. But Doctor-san has noticed her poor condition.

- Good, Chopper will comfort her at least for a little while. Oi, shit-cook, tell Robin your genius plan.

I poured her coffee and cut off a slice of cake without the imprinting of Luffy's jaw. She rejected the cake and took the cup of coffee with two fingers.

- Robin-chan, are you aware of the matter?

- If you mean yesterday's altercation between Navigator-san and Sniper-san, I heard it. Maybe I know a few more details, since I saw her last night.

- Really? Can you tell please?

Robin-chan took a sip of coffee and sighed, I lit a cigarette, and the marimo chewed onigiri without a glimmer of intelligence in his eyes.

- I can. But I would advise you not to interfere, cook-san, because I know how impulsive you are.

- I won't interfere; I already have a strategy in this regard. But I still know almost nothing, there are only speculations.

- I hardly know much more than you. All I can say is that last night Navigator-san, obviously in high spirits, came out of the room, and headed to the crow's nest. She looked as if she was anticipating something pleasant, but at the same time a little anxious, as if something was bothering her. I'm also was surprised that she pinned her hair and put on her stockings in the evening.

- Oh, it's all become clear now.

- Shut up, filthy animal, nothing is clear!

- But your dearest princess is clearly...

- Shut your mouth or I'll kill you.

Robin-chan set her steely gaze on us.

- Gentlemen, I suggest not raising any rumors without foundation. It's more important that in the results of the meeting (the reasons of which are not necessary to be known) Navigator-san and Sniper-san had an altercation, and now Nami is upset. Let's try to do everything in our power not to aggravate the situation.

- What's with the fucking alliance?

- Swordsman-san, I know you agree with this statement.

- Well, it all just sounds kind of stupid. You talk so fucking seriously about…

- Don't say such rude things in the presence of Robin-chan, cretin!

- …things that are already clear. Not bothering to realize that Nami feels fucked and Usopp spoiled something. Why you need to inflate such a story, if you can just cheer up the redhead. It isn't necessary to make a damn alliance.

- You're right, swordsman-san. - Robin-chan gracefully took another sip of coffee. - But it's better to stop development of the conflict at least for today.

- Well, then I'll start cooking. Robin-chan, will you try to cheer up Nami-san? And then we'll think of something together.

- She just needs some booze to set the mood.

- Fuck you, asshole! Again with the booze talk!

- I'm serious, this will help. Well, you are the cook; you should know that chicks love to drink too…

- Stop calling Nami-san such disgusting words!

- …but they need it with the bells and whistles. So do it, why do I need to teach you?

- You're annoying me, get out of here already. I know this without your idiotic teachings!

Robin-chan giggled charmingly.

- Fine, guys, I'm glad you're willing to help. I decided not to tell anyone else if they don't notice on their own; it's a delicate matter after all. And I ask you to keep quiet too.

- Sure, Robin-chan!

- Okay.

Robin-chan suddenly made a faraway look and took out a notebook and pencil from her pocket.

- She's coming, mind your own business.

Marimo raised an eyebrow (what a stupid mug you have, I just can't take it) at a loss.

- Did you set an eye?

- Yes. Hush.

The door opened and Nami-san entered the kitchen.


	4. Unknown disease

_**4. Unknown disease**_

The redhead broke into the kitchen, banging the door as loudly as possible.

- Robin. - She looked unhappy, her eyes were still swollen. The idiotic cook almost jumped – you'll blow it, you moron. – Have you seen my blue silk dress?

- Hmm... It seems you washed it not long ago.

- Yes... I can't find it. Arrrrgghhhh, everything is going wrong today. – The redhead rolled her eyes. - It seems I'll have to wear the green one.

- How are you doing, Nami-san?

Idiot, can't you just shut up for a second?

- Thank you, Sanji-kun, I'm fine. Just had a little headache. Can you make me a cup of tea?

- Sure, my princess! At your service!

The shitty idiot's tricks are so annoying. What a shame – fooling around day-to-day! Doesn't the stupid cook even notice how the redhead wipes her feet on him? It's not a surprise she chose Usopp instead of an annoying, shameless, stupid, perverted man like the cook. If only he could behave normally…

Shit-cook put down cups for the redhead and Robin, stupidly bowing to both sides.

- Pour me booze.

- Disappear, you punk. You're ruining our lovely conversation just by your presence.

- Then gimme a bottle, I can have a drink on the deck.

- What a swine. – He harshly handed a bottle to me. What cheap trash, meh. But it's fine, I hope he just keeps the finest booze for the party.

I went out to the deck. Suddenly the coolness was gone, and the sun blazed mercilessly. Something was really weird about the cook today. I mean, he acts weird all the time, but his insulting behavior seems more playful usually. Today it seemed he was made of pure anger and irritation. His hands were shaking a bit, and he also had dark circles below his eyes. It looked like neurosis or one of those bullshit diseases. Something told me that Shit-cook worked himself into such a state by his own stupidness.

I sat down on the grass. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were fishing. I can not forget that I need to distract Usopp tonight.

- Look, Usopp! Gear Third! – Luffy stretched the skin on his chest as if he had boobs, frowned and with a thin voice said: "Guys, you spent all the money that I handed to you again! You earn nothing, but spend too fucking much!"

Chopper roared with laughter, dropping his fishing rod (though he quickly caught it on the fly), Luffy laughed so hard that he fell overboard, at the last moment managing to stretch his arm out and catch on to the rail.

- I look like Nami, don't I? - Luffy got out on the deck, still laughing. Usopp continued fishing silently.

- Nope.

- Why? Nami always says stuff like that!

- Yeah, very similar! – Chopper giggled.

Usopp made serious face.

- Don't laugh at her today, ok?

Whaaaaat?! How dare you teach others when you spoiled her mood first? You're the bastard that caused the redhead to get drunk yesterday and cry today! What an asshole you are!

- I'll go get some sleep. See ya in the evening.

He got up and left. Definitely won't hurt to beat his face tomorrow. Fuck, and I still need to amuse him today! Damn it! I even coughed because of rumble.

- Hey, Zoro. – Luffy turned with a puzzled face. – What's that strange sound you're making?

- Oh, it's okay, just choked a little.

- Zoro, are you drinking again? How many times have I told you not to drink in the morning! I mean... not only in the morning! That is, don't drink all day long!

- Calm down, Chopper, - I took a sip, - nothing will happen to me, don't worry. It's better to pay attention a certain idiot-cook. He seems to need some therapy.

- What? Something happened to Sanji?

- What's wrong with Sanji? But he must prepare meat for the party!

- Nothing serious I guess. But he's acting really weird and nervous today. Ask him, Chopper. You know this stubborn idiot never would tell you he's hurt, sick or anything.

- Of course, I'll go immediately!

- And tell him not forget about the meat!

Chopper instantly rushed to the infirmary (perhaps to grab some meds). Maybe I shouldn't say this, but at least shitty moron will be distracted from his princess for some time, and stop torturing himself for a bit.

* * *

**A/N:**

This chapter turned out really short, and it's still intro... But the next _finally _will have some action, yay! Please enjoy and sorry for my mistakes and typos. Thank you for reading!


	5. Enforced by tendance

_**5. Enforced by tendance**_

- Nami-san, any dress will suit you perfectly, don't worry!

- I'm not worried, just wanted the dress that was suited for this pendant.

Damn, this idiotic marimo can enrage me without even being here! What a shitty talent! Nah, I'll kill him tomorrow anyway. Blunt force trauma will be good I think. Hm, or maybe first-degree burns are better… No, no, let it be a river of blood.

- Sanji!

Chopper ran into the kitchen with some boxes in his hands.

- What is it, Chopper? Are you hungry? Want some cotto…

- Sanji! – He interrupted me with a very serious expression on his face. It seemed he was going to scold me. – How do you feel?

- Me? Fine of course! How can I feel differently when two such wonderful young ladies are sharing the same table with me?

- Liar!

Wait… How did he know this?

- No-no, I'm fine, couldn't be better.

- I see that's not true.

- Well… I just didn't get enough sleep. But it doesn't matter since I have to prepare dinner for Nami-san's party!

Nami-san and Robin-chan weren't listening to me; they were discussing dress colors. It seemed they wouldn't have supported me anyway.

- Sanji. - Chopper came closer to the table, jumped up on a bench and bowed my head to speak quieter. - I know perfectly you don't feel well. I didn't pay attention this morning, but I should have, how could I have lost my vigilance?.. Now I see that you're very nervous, almost overwrought. It's good that Zoro told me, otherwise I would never notice.

- Stupid marimo told you?

- Yeah.

- What the hell did he say to you?!

- He said you needed therapy.

- Don't believe this bullshit. You know, this moron IS always ready to do anything to piss me off.

- Sanji, now I see with my own eyes that he wasn't lying. I'll give you the medicine, and then you should rest, okay? Here, take this. – He offered me a little white pill. – Take it now, in front of me.

I swallowed the pill. What a shitty taste.

- Good for you. Now go get some rest.

- I have no time for this, I'm cooking!

- Me and Robin will keep an eye on the oven. We'll call you in twenty minutes. Don't worry, you need to relax.

- Okay, as you wish.

Oh, Chopper is so meticulous. Nothing would happen to me. I just didn't get enough sleep, then that shitty marimo provoked me, and then the entire situation with Nami-san… I noted the time on my wristwatch, and adjusted oven's temperature. Hope it won't burn.

I went down to the sleeping quarters. I mustn't go to bed, or I'll fall asleep. I sat down on a chair. My body felt so heavy, was it because of the pill? Still, maybe I needed to lie down. Just for a minute. I won't even take off my necktie.

And yet… What's with this dumbass marimo? Why did he think I needed therapy? I remember the cretin said something like I should go to Chopper, but it seemed more like mockery. And since when does he give a fuck about my condition? Yeah, maybe I was a little exhausted, maybe overworked quite a bit. Tomorrow I'll have a good sleep and everything will return to normal. Fuck, this idiot getting on my nerves! I know he told Chopper on purpose! He wanted me to look like a dweeb in front of Nami-san! Oh, marimo-kun is such a good boy, presenting such a lovely gift! Unlike the certain idiot-cook who not only couldn't give a worthy gift for precious lady, but also is a useless loser, whose dough is burning now! Oh fuck! Crap! Shitty dough!

I leaped up from the bed… What the fuck was wrong with my body?! My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. My hands also went numb. Damn, what should I do now?! I tried to move my toe – no results here, just a sharp damn pain. Fuck! I have to stand up!

- OHHH FUCK!

- Oi, idiot. Why are you yelling?

I saw green head appeared in the doorway. Fucking moron, get out of here!

- Disappear, you shitty bastard!

- No, really, what are you doing here?

- Shut! Up! It's all your fault! My dough is burning!

- Whaaaat? – He burst out laughing. What a fucking bastard! Arghhh, I wish for him to die in pain! – What with the fucking dough? Did you fall down?

- Fuck you! What the hell did you say to Chopper? He made me take this shitty medicine and now almost my entire body is numb!

- Oh, then it's okay.

- It's not fucking okay! I can't stand up!

- What did he prescribe you?

- He said relax! But my fucking dough is burning!

- Oi, shut up already about your stupid dough. – The idiot entered the room and squatted down near me. Don't you dare, you fucking… - If Chopper said for you to rest, then you should rest. Apparently, you didn't listen to him, that's why you're lying on the floor now. Can you move?

- Damn moron, do you have an oligophrenia?! If I was able to move I wouldn't lie on the fucking floor while my dough is burning!

- Calm down, Chopper and Robin are watching the oven. You have to lie back.

- No! I need to stand up and get away!

- Shut up. – Idiot offered me a hand. – Lean to my hand, I'll help you.

- Tut-tut! At first you were making fun of me, and now I have to rely on you? Disappear!

- What a stubborn idiot.

Suddenly marimo picked me up from the floor. One hand gently rested on my shoulder and the other was under my knees.

- Hey, put me down! I can stand up by myself! Get your shitty hands away from me!

- Shut up. – He put me on the bed carefully.

- Why did you put me there, I need to go away!

- No, you don't. – He rummaged in his pockets. – By the way, Chopper asked me to bring you this medicine. You'll be able to fell asleep with it.

- I can't! I need…

- Don't make me bind you to the bed. Take this and swallow.

- I won't!

- Chopper said, listen to Chopper. Who except him will look after such an idiot as you?

He took me by the chin trying to open my mouth with his fingers.

- Don't you dare poke your nasty fingers into my mouth, cretin!

- Shut up already.

Pill slipped on my tongue. Nah, what a disgusting taste again, it makes me sick… A minute later the ceiling was floating in front of my eyes, it became darker and crew more out of focus… I wish I was a bird or fish… And nothing could bother me… My body became so airy and weightless…

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings to my readers! This week I've got my first followers - thank you for support, guys! It means really much for me.

About this new chapter... I hope it's finally becoming slightly, hmmm, interesting? I think I should notify that this story has 26 or 27 chapters, so maybe this could justify the slow plot's development and short chapters at least a bit...

By the way, I caught a cold recently, so there can be more mistakes and typos than usually - I'm sorry for it! Please enjoy and thank you for reading!


	6. Rising tension

_**6. Rising tension**_

Finally, shit-cook calmed down. He's so damn exuberant. Does he think guys can't cope without him? Even if it comes to cooking, I think Robin and Chopper can help, they're able to cook. Oh stupid cook, you're always overworking yourself, and then get mad for no reason. By the way, you should have taken this stupid tie off. What kind of an idiot would sleep wearing a tie? And do you even sleep at least sometimes? I should beat your curly phiz more often, maybe this can make you pass out and relax at least a bit.

- Zoro? Did he fell asleep?

Chopper entered the room.

- Yeah, barely calmed down. Was shouting some bullshit about stupid dough.

- Robin watched the oven, he might not have to worry.

- Chopper, I don't care about stupid ovens. Tell this to the cook.

- Zoro… - Chopper had anxious expression on his face. He was always so concerned for everyone's sake, poor thing. – Maybe you should talk to Sanji? I've observed he eats rarely and apparently has not enough sleep. That's not good. I think he got his disorder because of this.

- You know, it's pointless to talk with this stubborn moron. He's always like that – pretends to be a white knight to avoid Robin and the redhead to notice his weakness.

- I know, but please, try it anyway. I think you're the only one who is able to talk some sense to him.

- Why? He would rather listen to Nami.

- Well… I think he hardly wishes Nami to detect his condition. He's doing his best for her and Robin at the first place, you know…

- Ugh. There are bunch of stupid jerks around. And everyone is sick in the head.

- What? Did someone else fall ill too?

- Just kidding, never mind. I'm going to the kitchen.

Chopper stayed near the idiot. Why do you need to be so stubborn, shit-cook? How can such a conceited jerk deny himself to a nervous breakdown just to cater women? He's either an idiot, or... even a bigger idiot.

So, where was the booze? Hm, the cook should know. Damn, he's unconscious, I forgot.

- Robin, don't you know where the booze is?

Robin was cooking – that's something so unusual to see. Of course, I had no doubt she is able. Unlike the redhead.

- Let's see, should be in a storeroom. But I wouldn't advise you to take it now; cook-san may get angry.

- I don't give a damn. Also he had already burned to rage.

- Swordsman-san. – Robin turned around and gave me a serious gaze. - Why are you always trying to pretend that you don't care?

- I don't pretend, that's how it is.

- I doubt it. I've noticed how you are worrying for everybody - for navigator-san, for sniper-san, and especially for cook-san.

- Ahem. Sorry, Robin, but you're wrong. Just if I won't keep track for that idiot, he'll kick the bucket soon.

She smiled somehow strangely. I didn't understand what she wanted from me.

- Well, I'm glad you think so.

She giggled. What the damn is going on in the women's mind?!

- Oww, Robin! It's so unusual to see you doing such things!

Franky bursted to the kitchen, whole his body was covered in oil.

- Where is our super-cook? I need some cola!

- Cook-san is resting.

- Eh? At Nami's birthday? Ha, I don't buy it! Robin, splash me some cola.

- Help yourself.

- Supaaaah-thanks! Then, what's with him?

- He was at mad rush, so Chopper put a straitjacket on this idiot and hospitalized him.

- Haha, it looks like our cook!

- Swordsman-san, please stop it. Franky, can I ask for your help? I need to pull this out, it's hot and huge.

- Oww, sure, my dear!

I uncorked a bottle of some muted liquor. The smell wasn't like a poison, so I took a sip. Hm, I doubt he would use poison on my booze, because he knows I would kick his ass for it.

- Hey, Robin, Franky! – Luffy rushed to the kitchen with crash and noise. – Are you cooking? What's wrong with Sanji? Where is my dinner? I want meat!

- Take this, please. – Robin offered him a plate with some sandwiches. It's good she thought about it in advance. – There is no dinner today, only lunch. Remember we are preparing for the evening.

- Naaaah, but I want meat!

- Luffy, don't argue. Eat sandwiches.

- Okaaaaaaaaaaaay…

Luffy swallowed a dozen of sandwiches at once, still with an unsatisfied look.

- It's not enough, I'm still hungry!

- Please, endure. Hm, maybe something remained in the fridge…

- Meat, meat!

- Ow, we have lock on the fridge.

- Oh, I forgot… Swordsman-san, can you go to the men's quarters and take a key please?

- Damn, why me? I'm not a bottle-washer!

Robin gave me one piercing gaze. Okay-okay, I'm going. But shit-cook would kill you all for this. I mean everyone except Robin.

What a rotten flavor this booze had. It would be good to kill it with some snack.

Chopper was still sitting near the cook's bunk, making some notes in his journal; and the certain idiot was still unconscious.

- Oi, Chopper. I was asked to bring the fridge's key.

- The key? I thought Sanji always keeps it in his pocket.

- Yeah, but Luffy is moaning from hunger, you know what it means. And tonight is, blah-blah, "precious Nami-suan's birthday". This idiot would give the key himself.

- Hm… I don't know where he is keeping it.

- Maybe in his pants pocket, take a look.

- Zoro! It isn't polite to rummage through other people's pockets!

- This is cook we're talking about, no need to be polite with him.

- Zoro, you're so discourteous.

- Chopper, cut it. Take the damn key already.

Chopper made such a face that anyone would refuse the idea. But fuck, I'm not the one who need this shitty key! Well, maybe I am, but the whole problem is Luffy's appetite.

- Okay, I'll take it myself! I'll wake the angry cook and demand him a key! Is it better?

- Don't shout. He took dormitive, so you can't wake him up now. It may harm him.

- I don't fucking care! I'm out!

Fuck this! Starving Luffy will annoy everybody, Robin will get mad, Nami will cry all fucking day long, Usopp will act like a jerk! I'm okay with this, fuck it! You're all pissed me off! Especially you, shithead stupid fucking damn cook! It's your entire fault everything goes wrong and everybody are…

I stepped into the kitchen and – what? Luffy devoured meat with both cheeks, Robin and Franky were drinking tea…

- What is this? Did you break the lock?

- Ofh, noh, thwe frwinge waszh unvocket, - Luffy explained.

- Oh, I see. That's good.

Fucking damn good. I yelled at Chopper for no reason. The fuck. Calm down. I should take some more booze with these strange fish leftovers.

- Hey, Zhowo. Dohn'th you thinkh Ushopp ish a bhith shtranghe thoday? – Luffy chewed his meat.

- I didn't pay attention.

- I dohn't whanth shomebodyh tho be sherioush thoday, whe'reh ghoingh tho thevebrate!

Well, it wasn't the best atmosphere to celebrate and be happy. I can imagine how drunk redhead will cry, Robin comforting her, Usopp acting like he has nothing to do with it and mad shit-cook bursting his pure rage on everybody. What a nice party. I have to get drunk and go to sleep early.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well... Only two days passed and new chapter is here (maybe I have too much free-time suffering my cold, heh).

Dialogs, dialogs again... Maybe it's too boring, but please be patient. Maybe I love poking around motives and reasonings too much... Maybe it's stretching too long...

Nah, sorry for this depressive A.N. I just realized what a huge and hard work I do translating this fic. So thanks to the people who support me, you're the reasons I'm still trying to resist the urge to give up.

My apologies for mistakes, typos, slow-paced plot and looong dialogs as always. Please enjoy!


	7. Downfall

_**7. Downfall**_

Shit… How long was I sleeping? Ugh… My whole body aches, at least I can move. Stupid marimo, damn you. Okay, let's see… Ouch! My spine hurts! Hope my dough didn't burn out… Where is my necktie? Don't remember I was taking it off. Oh, here it is, hanging on the chair. I wonder who could put it here.

What time is it… What?! I slept for whole four hours?! The fuck! I have to finish cooking as soon as possible! Damn, damn… But I need to take a shower since I was sleeping in my clothes on. Shit. How can I have time for all this duties now?! Nami-san won't be pleased if I won't prepare party for tonight!

Okay, need to calm down, I still have enough time. I can prepare variety of small snacks after all, in addition bring out more liquors. Yeah, I think thus will go well.

I took clean shirt from the locker and ran to the bathroom. It's good nobody was here. I stood up under the cold shower – somehow the weather turned out from slight frosty to damn hot. My spine continued aching monotonically, I even was standing on my feet with a little exertion. Oh Chopper, I think your treatment was a bit not in time…

- Oi, have a good sleep?

Moss-head bastard entered the bathroom for some reason. I suppose he desires to be violently murdered.

- I'd love to smash your filthy mug right now, but I'm a little busy.

Marimo moved to the sink and took out a razor.

- Shit-cook, don't be so mad. Chopper is very fluttering for your sake, you know.

- I know. But I can't happily rest in the bed when it's still some work left to do. And now I can't keep pace for carefully done work. It's true that…

UGGGHHHH! Suddenly my spine was pierced with insanely sharp pain. Damn it, my eyes covered with darkness, I felt dizziness and nausea.

- Oi, cook! What's wrong with you?

- Oh, it's alright… - I rubbed my eyes, trying to remain conscious.

- I see it's not alright! Your back hurts, isn't it?

- No… No, don't worry…

I felt my body became heavy and light at the same time, eyes suddenly turned blind…

* * *

- Hey, wake up!

Ugh… It seems I fainted. Tremor was shaking my cold body violently, heavy head went cloudy... Wait, it wasn't tremor; it was somebody beating my numb face with average force poundings. Then it became more tangible, ouch!

- What the fuck are you doing, brainless marimo?!

- Phew, you're finally awake. Are you an idiot, shit-cook?

Gradually I began to feel limbs, eyesight was back too. I was sitting on a tile, marimo holding me by the shoulders and yelled something in my ear. Somehow my hand was resting on his bare chest, I drawn it back in a flash. My eyes rose to his face and… I burst out laughing. He looked at me in loss, as if I was insane.

- You cretin… What the hell are you laughing at?!

- You… pheh… you have foam at your cheek.

- Mm. – Marimo paid zero attention to my comment, which made him look even funnier. – So, idiot. I'll tell you only once, and if you disobey I'll kill you. Everyone are worrying about you, dumbass, especially Chopper. And I know for sure you're decline yourself in food.

- I eat as much as I need.

- Cut it. Last week I didn't see you at the table, except this morning. And what have you ate? Coffee? Oh, so filling.

- Well… I used to eat not much for breakfast.

- Oh, same goes to lunch and dinner maybe?

- Well… Yes, whatever you say.

- And maybe you're fine with sleeping just a couple of hours, aren't you?

- Are you spying me?!

- I'm not. But I notice such things. I think Robin and redhead hardly will value your stubborn sacrifice.

- Shut up. It's my duty.

- Is your duty related to lead yourself up to stress?

- Since when are you moss-head interested in my stress? You're insensitive asshole, which only wish is get drunk and take a nap! I doubt you care about anything at all!

Marimo let my shoulders go and returned to his shaving. I felt the cold water over my torso.

- I don't care what you think in this regard. It isn't the case. Chopper asked me to talk with you. And that's the only reason I'm talking.

Strange. Usually marimo's voice sounds very furiously in such situations, he begins to shouting curses and throw me into a fight... But... Now it seemed to me that he didn't care for real. I don't know why, but... It's just...

I switched off the water and took a towel. Marimo left silently. Yes, I know without your sermons that Chopper is worried, but he's always like that. I have a work to do. You can't understand, you're never doing any duties, just lift your weights and brandish your swords. Oh, I forgot getting drunk and snoring at the deck. You should just do something useful before accusing me.

I got dressed and left the bathroom moving to the kitchen. I've heard some bustling noises before my eyes met Franky and Robin-chan… cooking in my kitchen.

- Hey, guys… What are you doing here?

- Ow, here's our cook! We're preparing for tonight party, bro! – Franky was fully covered in flour.

- Oh, cook-san, are you feeling better? We're doing our best, you can relax further.

What is it… What on earth happened? They want to make all my work themselves?..

- But… Robin-chan, come on, that's my prerogative. I didn't going to get distracted, it's all Chopper... Thank you so much for all your help, but currently I can handle myself. You two better go about your business, aren't you have something to do?

- Ow, I'm not! It's Nami's birthday tonight after all, I wasn't planning anything!

- Me too. – Robin-chan gave me her tender smile. – Furthermore, I like cooking. Sometimes.

At that moment I felt so useless for some reason. My spine wasn't violating me anymore. And somehow cold marimo's tone didn't get out off my head.

_ I don't care what you think._

I always knew it, but why... Why is it hurting me now? As if I expected to hear something different. In addition, I may also have told him too much... Well, never mind. I'll have time to knock the crap out of him. Today we have other troubles. Nami-san, I'll do anything to make you happy tonight.

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings, my dear readers! I've been a bit productive recently, heh. This chapter turned out sooo angsty! But honestly, the whole story is made of pure angst, so please don't blame me! Just kidding :) There will be also some fluff, smut, man's romance, sort of an arc and even a filler-girl (haha, sorry for this, let's pretend it's intriguing preview) just wait a bit!

As always, my apologies for mistakes and typos, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you very much for reading!

P. S. I hope my abstract chapters' titles don't look too pretentious.


	8. Anxiety

_**8. Anxiety**_

- Zoro-san, why do you decide to practice at such a peaceful day?

Why did I decide? I didn't have even a chance to decide since a certain shit-moron pissed me off.

- I'll finish soon, don't worry.

- This barbell is so huge, I think my muscles can't handle such weight. As if I had one, yo-ho-ho-ho!

Phew. I relieved a bit, nothing could calm down better than lifting. Now I should return rod to its place; Robin said they wanted to decorate the deck. What a stupid idea, yet whatever.

Red sun rays broke through the evening fog, reflecting in the water with gold shade. The heat subsided gradually; probably it'll be chilly tonight.

- Zoro-san. – Brook was sitting at the table with his legs crossed, taking a sip of tea from his usual cup. – Don't you think Nami-san is a bit haywire today?

- Dunno, didn't pay attention.

- And she isn't the only one, same goes to all the rest of the crew. Even Luffy-san has downcast mood.

- That's because there wasn't enough meat for lunch.

- And you know, - he took another noisy sip, - I have my biggest concerns for Sanji-san. He seems to be unbelievable out of joint today. Did you take your cognizance on his condition?

I put my rod down and reached out.

- Yeah. I think he has some kind of psychosis.

- Oh my. – Brook picturesquely raised his hand to the forehead, trying to convey facial expression which he hadn't has. – Poor Sanji-san, I hope he'll resume his health in the soonest possible time.

- Nah, this brainless moron just overworked himself as usual. You know how stubborn he is.

- Oh, I see. – Brook raised an eyebrow (at least he pretend, in fact he raised nothing). – It's so touching how you bothered with Sanji-san's condition, what a warm friendship!

- Cut this damn shit. – I glanced at him slightly more viciously than I should, so he even jumped on the spot a little. – Ahem, sorry.

- No-no, it's fine.

He continued to slurp his tea. Robin and Chopper came out to the deck, bringing some stupid knick-knackery for decoration. I left to carry my rod off.

I heard some noisy shouts passing by kitchen: probably Luffy and swirly shithead. I'll cut you in two pieces tomorrow, you moron.

- Sanjiiiiiiii! Is dinner ready? I want meat! I didn't even get my lunch today!

- Calm down and shut your mouth, glutton! It'll be ready soon, please wait! Also we can't start while Nami-san is still dressing up!

- Sanjiiiii… Don't be such an ass, gimme a little…

Ugh. I put the rod behind several barrels. Why is everyone so mad today? We all should get damn drunk to the very edge.

- Hey, Zoro.

I turned around. Redhead was standing behind my back, overdressed as fuck.

- Didn't you see Usopp by a chance?

Oh, situation turned out risky. Where is shit-cook with his genius plan?!

- Nope, he went to take a nap in the afternoon, I didn't see him after that. What is it?

- Oh, nothing, - she averted her eyes. – Just wanted to ask him something.

Well. Well… I'm not an expert in such things, but I have to say something, don't I?

- Ehh, Nami… You're… Mmm… Let's get drunk today?

- What?

She stared at me for couple of seconds and then burst out laughing.

- Ha, Zoro, we're going to do this since morning, don't we?

- Yeah, I just though… Maybe… You know, I meant let's have a drink together.

- Sure.

- You seem a bit upset today, so…

- Oh… No, it's okay, thanks for worrying. I just had a headache, you know...

Arrrgghhh, what else I should say in such stupid situation…

- Umm, you shouldn't give a fuck about some assholes which ruined your mood. Fuck them, let go to hell with their dumb insults. – I clapped her shoulder maybe a bit stronger that I should. Seems I overdid judging by her face expression.

Awkward silence lasted for a few seconds. Her chin quivered, no-no, not again with crying!

- Zoro… You can be so appreciating from time to time… B-but…

Her voice broke into a sob promptly. The fuck! What the damn I have to do now?!

- Thank you so much for your back up.

Suddenly she gave me a quick piercing hug, turned around and ran away. Emm… What the hell was all of this? Did she figured I know about her and Usopp? That sucks! I need to tell the cook immediately! Oh. Though nope. Fuck that idiot-cook, let him deal with this shit himself. I'm tired of your stupid perkiness and cocksureness. If you have some mess you can always rely on your crewmates, dumbass! Both Nami and Robin wouldn't consider this as weakness! No, our honorable Mr. Prince will try to please them until he receives a nice little psychosis. Never hurt to gouge your own nerves! A little cute stress can't disturb our everlasting damn shitty blond-ass idiot! Fuck! How can you reject yourself in food, you're the cook after all! I don't buy it if you can't spread ingredients correctly for everyone! You want to become the world's greatest chief (and there's zero doubt you won't), of course it's not big deal for you! Why do you need all this stupid damn oblations? Do you derive pleasure from smoking during starvation? What kind of masochism! Are you have no care for yourself? Who would do this for you? Chopper? Robin? Maybe me? Arghh, you're drive me fucking wild, moron!

I returned to the main deck. Franky and Usopp were moving tables there. Oh, Usopp.

- Yo, Usopp. Slept well?

- Yeah, thanks. I had one little matter.

Oh yeah, certainly you had a little matter, asshole.

- What is it?

- Nothing special at all. Later, okay?

Of course, now you should better to think how not to spoil everything more.

- Ow, well, Sanji? Is dinner ready, can we set the table already?

- Just a minute! I'll handle it! Chopper, get away, later!

I went to the kitchen, it was necessary to pull boxes with booze.

- Oi, epileptic. Where's the booze?

- In your ass.

- Fill up the fuck, it isn't time to make everyone waiting.

- I know and I'll carry it, get off my back.

Whaaaat?

- Hey, you shitty knight. – I leaned closer to the cook, who was violently pounding the last pieces with knife. – At first carry your stupid ass. If you'll handle this damn boxes then you may explode again.

- Shut you mouth you motherfucker or I'll cut you into chunks.

- No you, dumb ero-cook. Let me help you.

Idiot rolled his eyes and pointed to the storeroom with his thumb.

- Wash your shitty eyes, marimo, boxes are here.

- Cut the crap, scum. Sometimes you just should take help from others.

I thought the corner of his mouth twitched with irritation, yet whatever.

- Franky, let's move this.

- Yep!

I took two boxes, Franky held almost dozen.

- Ow, here comes the booze!

The entire crew except the shit-cook and the redhead gathered on the deck. Luffy was watering the cloth with a dull face, some sounds came out from his mouth, which is guessed as "Meat… I'll die if I won't eat meat right now…"

- Luffy, be patient. We will start when navigator-san will come, - Robin said sitting down near him.

I sat down, opening one of the bottles. This psycho of course would get mad, nah, I don't give a fuck. Oh, here's Nami. Changed her clothes again. Hmm, she looks good today. Need to tell her some of these stupid compliments. I hate such bullshit, but maybe it will cheer her up.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, here is the new chapter. In the initial variant scene with Brook was shorter and I decided to enlarge this dialog. How do you like our sweet marimo disturbing about his precious shit-cook as hell? :) Aww, that's so nice of him.

Well, my permanent apologies for all the mistakes and typos, please enjoy, dears!


	9. Perplexity

_**9. Perplexity**_

- Sanjiiiiiii!

- I'm coming, I'm coming!

- Oww, our birthday-girl is already here, let's start!

- Comiiing! Nami-saaaaan!

Uhg, my spine ached again, what the fuck? I took just two trays! It seems I'll have to ask Chopper for a massage later. Though maybe pain will pass itself, at least I hope so. I rushed to the deck in a flash… Nami-san! Nami-san was so elegant, lovely and gorgeous! I hadn't enough words to describe her divine beauty! In a dim light of the lamps this goddess looked more beautiful than ever!

- Nami-saaaaaaaan! You're fascinating! Your indescribable beauty outshines even the rays of sunset and waves of the sea!

- Thanks, Sanji-kun. – Finally she was smiling! It's wonderful!

I removed dishes from the tray to the table, it was necessary to make two other dashes as quickly as possible.

- Luffy, wait a minute please, I'll bring all the rest!

- But I want meat now!

- The best meat hasn't been brought yet! I know you do want the tastiest, don't you?

Luffy's eyes lit up and he immediately started drooling. Phew, well, sort of at I reassured him for a small time. I ran for the next batch. Is it just me, or are they already rattling dishes?

- Hey, don't you dare to touch the food until I'll bring it all!

- Ow, we're just filling the glasses!

- Don't drink it now! I want to say a toast to Nami-san!

Oh my, how impatient they are. But I was still grateful for huge help from Franky and Robin-chan.

The second dash. What on earth are you fucking doing, shitty swordsman?!

- Hey you, moron! Stop drink, wait for everybody!

- It seems you're the only one we're waiting for. And cut this crap already.

This idiot was right. Nami-san looked very happy, she laughed chatting with Robin-chan. Usopp was sitting next to marimo quite far from her. Well done moss-head, even such asshole can be useful sometimes.

Third dash, phew! Finally I brought all the dishes.

- MEAAAAAT!

- Hush!

- Luffy!

- Shut up!

- Now when we're all here - Robin-chan, by the way, also looked very pretty, - let's drink to our precious navigator!

- KAMPAI!

Glasses knocked, everyone drank, Luffy snapped up food, everybody were talking and laughing. Robin-chan and Nami-san had a nice conversation, probably my help wasn't needed anymore. I drank a glass in one gulp. Alcohol instantly banged me with a headshot. Damn, I had to eat something at first, drink on an empty stomach isn't recommended. I decided to try a steak yet it was still remained.

Usopp dropped his sour look, talking with marimo and laughing. Well, thank god everyone was happy in the end. I could drink further. What a stiff liquor. It's been a long time since I've drank revivers.

- Sanji-kun! – Nami-san turned to me with cheerful smile on her lips. – Thank you for cooking all these delicious meals!

- Oh, no-no, that's just my duty! But I'm glad I could make you happy.

- Cheers, Sanji-kun.

Nami-san smiled and hit her glass over mine. It's so good that everyone was pleased! However, tomorrow I'll have to get up early to clean up - I know, now everybody will get drunk and huge mess is provided.

- Brook, music!

- Yo-ho-ho, one second! And I hope you'll show me your…

- BROOK!

- Okay-okay!

Brook started playing some merry tune, conversations became even louder. I poured another glass. Usopp passionately narrated something to marimo, who emotionlessly looked at single point drinking his liquor. Well, he didn't even going to distract Usopp from Nami-san. You could at least pretend that you're interested! Meh, whatever, fuck this idiot.

Suddenly hilarious Nami-san grabbed my hand.

- Let's dance, Sanji-kun!

- Sure, my princess!

We got up and moved away from the table, she still was squeezing my hand with excitement. We stood facing each other and I gently put my hand on her thin waist. And then suddenly my spine was speared with unbelievable concentrated impulse. I clenched my teeth and shut eyes pretending I'm enjoying a measure, but something gave me away.

- Sanji-kun, are you alright? – She whispered in my ear. – You're so nervous, relax!

- No-no-no, I'm okay, you're mistook something, my dearest princess. More important, how are you?

- Me? Couldn't be better!

- You were so regretful this morning… I thought something bad happened to you…

- Oh, well… It's just... Yesterday we had a little argument with Usopp, but never mind. I was upset not for that reason, just felt unwell.

- He offended you? I'll talk to him.

- No, it's alright for real! Don't worry! He has improved my clima-tact and it got broken again. Well, not actually broken – it was giving tricks like at first time I used it. This infuriated me and that's because I was little out of it, well... You know, it happens periodically...

Emm… What? So, Nami-san isn't in love with Usopp? And their quarrel wasn't the case? Okay, I'm better not to think about this now… It's good if it's true after all… Ugh, my spine gave me another fierce shot.

- My sincerest apologies, - I floundered, - Thank you for the dance, b-but I'll go take a sit.

- Sure. – Nami-san looked at me with suspicion.

Damn, I hope she didn't figure out something from my distraction… I returned to the table and poured one more glass. Crap, this shitty pain was becoming more and more ruthless, so I already wasn't sure if alcohol could restrain it further…

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, this is kind of intro for... hehe, you'll see for what soon ;)

Do you ever felt unwell during a party? It's like 'oh, everyone enjoying the event and I'm sitting and drinking and drinking and drinking further'. You know, it's like you're lonely in the crowd. Ahem, nvmnd me ^^ My apologies for mistakes and typos as always, thank you for reading!


	10. Affection

_**10. Affection**_

Exellent booze, cook. Finally you gave something worth after feeding me with that shitty garbage the whole day.

- And can you imagine – I thought I improved it when it suddenly gave out batch of confetti! I was surprised as fuck! So that's why I was absent.

- Usopp. – I poured more booze into his tankard, lowering my voice. – What's going on between you and Nami?

- Emm… In what sense?

- Don't play fool, I see that she's raving like something went wrong between you two.

- Well… - His face switched from amused to serious. – How should I put it… I'll say, but don't spread this, okay?

- Go ahead. – I emptied my tankard and poured the new one. Damn good that everyone was busy dancing with their usual baskets. Or women.

- So, yesterday while I was on watch she came to the crow's nest… She was dressed like… Em… You know, like she _wanted something _from me. I was repairing clima-tact right at that moment. She noticed it was broken and certainly got mad, so I think her mood was ruined absolutely.

- Hm, that means she was yelling about clima-tact? Not because you spoiled your, emm… date?

- Meh, don't call it date! Oh, did you hear?

- Yep, she woke me up with her damn screams.

- Well, yes, it all was about her beloved weapon.

Usopp was incredibly easy to be tripped up, it seemed he was telling the truth after all. But something gave me a clue it wasn't the whole truth. I decided to put it off for a while.

- Ugh, what a moron you are. Me and cook already thought you insulted her and were about to kick your stupid ass.

- "Me and cook"? Did Sanji hear it too?

Oops, slip of the tongue. Fuck.

- Well, sort of.

- That's strange, this morning I asked him about previous night and he said he didn't meet Nami at the kitchen. He behaved like he knew nothing.

- Meh, you see how disordered he is lately.

- Yep. – Usopp dried his tankard and raised it to me for refill. – I have some guesses for this point.

- Really? – I raised an eyebrow. He nodded in response.

- You know, it maybe some kind of disease connected to sexual frustration.

- Ehh? Why do you think so?

- I happened to read some Chopper's medical books when I was bored. Every of us know how hard Sanji wooing for women and we also know they're never reciprocate him.

- Love-cook is a loser.

- Not the point, listen further. Look how he's behaving. He is extremely wrought-up, his movements are sharp and convulsive. Also I've read when you have lasting sex starving you can end up with some mental derangement, in his case it looks like subconscious desire of self-destruction.

My jaw dropped open in surprise.

- Fuck, Usopp, you're damn smart. I've never thought of it. – I refilled our drinks. – I've only noticed he's rejecting to eat and sleeping not enough.

- Oh, than maybe I was right. That's not good. Look – now he's again ate only one small portion. And drank a lot.

Damn. I had a bad vibe about this. What Usopp said was not more than just assumptions of course. But this shit-cook haven't eat, haven't sleep, got drunk and in addition was dancing with redhead. His spine hurts. I bet it was hurting right at moment he was making another ornate passage over the deck, and he can't reveal it next to redhead. What an idiot.

- Shanjhiiiii! Dho whe have moar meeth? – Insatiable Luffy called with chopsticks in his nose holes.

- Eh, seems to be left, I'll go look for! Nami-suaaaaaaan, my princess, please wait for meeeee!

He was swaying hard, leaped zigzags to the kitchen, probably drunk as fuck. Nah, I decided it was better check him, not good if he'll collapse.

- Usopp, I'll leave for a minute. Go for help, you see he's damn drunk.

- Course.

Usopp stood up and approached to Nami. At least for now I may not worry for these two.

I entered the kitchen. This idiot didn't even turned the lights, despite the fact that it was dark as a tomb. It seemed he was completely drunk for real. Several moments passed after my eyes adjusted to darkness, and cook's silhouette emerged near the counter.

- Oi, drunkard.

- Mmm?

Idiot-cook lubberly turned out from counter, pulling stupid smile on his face.

- Having fun, dumbass?

- Yeeep. – He mumbled playfully.

I came closer to him. He hardly was standing on his feet.

- Listen carefully. I've told you already, seems it was pointless. Why haven't you eat now?

- Ohhh, stop be so tedious… Silly marimo… - He chuckled foolishly. Nah, I've got enough of this shit. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slightly hurled into the wall.

- Ouch…

- Does it hurt?

- Hah, only a little bit…

I haven't had time to realize anything when cook's hands were already wrapped around my neck, I felt his hot breath on my cheek. His misty eyes downed, wet tongue touched my lips, separating them and entering inward. I tasted spicy flavor of nicotine, fervid tongue smoothly pressed against mine and I caught myself responding. Something exploded in my head, pleasurably flowing throughout my body. Cook was breathing heavily and passionately, without tearing the kiss he was rubbing his hip against mine, my hand started stroking his back without even my mental permission, fevered cook slide his tongue along mine more and more passionately…

Oi, stop! What on earth is happening?! What am I doing?! Why?! Why are you keep going, or what's more important, why do you even started all this?! And the hell! Why am I so excited and aroused with your damn hot tongue in my damn mouth and your erected cock sliding down the inner side of my thigh… I need to break it and push you away, but... Why does it feel so naturally to kiss your bittersweet lips and hold your warm body in embrace? Why do I derive such unbelievable pleasure from this? _I don't want this to be ended! _Keep kissing me so passionately, love-cook. I want you to lay on the table, rip your clothes off and lick your sexy squirming body, I want you sweating in my arms and moaning, I want you to touch my hot cock and lick it with your wet tongue... _I want you so fucking much, ero-cook! _

Agh! No! No, no, stop it!

Making a superhuman effort, I slowly let him out of my hands. Muffled groan burst out from his chest, damn, don't make such sexy sounds, you idiot! I need to get out from here immediately; otherwise something really bad will happen! Calm down, calm down… Phew… I just need to turn out and leave. That's simple. He's still drunk and won't remember anything anyway. I'm sure he just mistook me with redhead.

- Zoro… - Once I turned to leave, he called me. His voice was so intermittent and sensual, come on, don't speak to me with _such _voice, shut up! Otherwise I can't control myself! Damn, I have to reply something, so he would be able to come to senses.

- Let's go, Nami is waiting for you.

- Whatever. – He desperately took me by the hand, looking into my eyes with lust and determination. – Take me… I can't hold out longer…

No-no-no, no! Don't say such things now! I can't… anymore…

- Sanji, you're drunk. You need fresh air.

Another superhuman effort of will, and somehow I pulled myself out of the kitchen to the deck. Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn! What should I fucking do now!? Now it became clear he didn't mistook me; he called my name. The fuck! I hope at least he won't remember this by tomorrow morning! Damn. Damn. I desperately needed to get drunk.

I came back to the table. It seemed no one noticed. There was only Robin at the table, others were jumping and dancing in a drunken stupor.

- Swordsman-san. – Robin moved closer, taking a sip of liquor. – What happened? Does cook-san feeling unwell again?

- Mm, nope, he's alright. He'll be right back now, I think.

- Hm, maybe I should go and check?

- No need, Robin. He said he'll return in a couple of minutes.

Robin, come on, get drunk and be merry, stop be so boring! Oh, sure. I poured drinks for myself and her.

- Do you want to have a drink with me? – She asked.

- Yeah.

- Well, let's make a toast for something.

- Doesn't matter for what.

- Oh, swordsman-san. It's necessary to drink for something. I suggest make a toast for love.

- Whatever.

I drank my booze in one gulp. Robin didn't miss, she drank with small sips. Anyway, what was this strange look again? Did she... Did she noticed? No, this can't be! Where is this fucking cook? Damn, what if all of a sudden he passed out?!

Finally cook came out. Phew. His gait became straighter as well. Oh, that's was close… I drained one more tankard. Or maybe it wasn't over yet? Drunk cook set right near Robin, damn!

- Robin-chwaaaaan, let's have a drink together!

- Let's, cook-san. A toast?

- Well… A toast for the beautiful stars that are shining as mysteriously as your eyes...

He spoke a little bit unclear, so he probably was still drunk. It seemed everything was okay after all. But… Why did I feel so strange? Why I got such pleasure from… kissing the stupid cook? Why do I know that if I didn't come out at that moment, it won't be stopped? And the most important… Why I regret leaving?

I had no idea what was the number of tankard I've refilled by then. It had become really cool outside, that's why more drinks were needed.

- Hey, Zoro!

Someone bumped into me from behind. Damn, why so sudden?! I turned around - redhead, drunk and happy, hanged on my back.

- You promised have a drink with me!

- Fucking sure.

She held me a glass, I poured. Robin disappeared somewhere, so cook was drinking alone.

- Sanji-kun, let's drink together!

Redhead's face was totally flushing, nice scent smelled from her body.

- Eh? Oh, yeah, let's…

- Come here, sit closer!

Nami grabbed him by the arm and practically threw into me. What a drunk bitch. Cook's eyes were mowing, should send him to sleep.

- Guys. - Redhead grinned, speaking a little quieter - Well, in general, I wanted to thank you. I think you two had something cranked up.

- Come on, that just seemed to you. Right, shit-cook?

No response.

- Oi. – I punched his ribs a little. – Oi, oi, drunkard.

- Eh… Eh? Nami-suan, you surely did the right thing by rejecting that jerk…

- What?

- Whaaat? Zoro, what is he talking about?

- I have no idea. He's drunk as fuck. Well, cheers.

Nami and I clinked glasses and drained them in one gulp. Barely alive cook slipped off the bench slowly. Hey, wait, you asshole!

- He's done.

- For real.

I grabbed him by the collar and pull out from beneath the table. It seemed he was able to open his eyes. Suddenly he stood up pretty evenly, not even staggered.

- I'll go ahead.

- Where?

Without a word, he quickly dashed towards the rear deck. What a strange idiot.

- Zoro. – Redhead took another sip, crossing her legs. – Don't you think Sanji-kun acting really weird?

- What do you mean?

- Hm… I dunno, just thought.

Don't tell me she saw something! No, this can't be! Calm down, no one saw us. And anyway, nothing happened! At least no one can prove!

- Why are you blushing, Zoro?

- What?! I'm not! You're damn drunk!

- Hm, maybe. – She put down empty glass. – Robin and Franky had left already.

- I'll go too, it's time.

- Well, good night. – She chuckled.

I need to find that jerk. Ugh, something told me I was pretty drunk. So, far as I understood, he walked toward the aft deck. A cool wind dispersed the clouds, unusually bright moon came out. Eh? Idiot was lying on the deck smoking his cigarette.

- Oi, cook! Are you alright?

I went closer and sat down next to him. Moon still covers most of his face, his skin was very pale, arms and legs shaking.

- Fuck off. – He said with iron voice.

- Are you sick?

- Disappear from my view. Now.

Cook covered his face with sleeve. Was it only me or he became shaking even worse?

- Cook, seriously, what's wrong with you? You should go to sleep, you may catch a cold lying here this way.

- It's none of your business…

His voice was… trembling?

- I don't want you to feel even worse.

- Yes... Of course… I don't buy this shit...

- Argh, listen, that's not funny. Get up already.

He exhaled; a long pause lasted before he continued his speech.

- You... you're always so... You don't care... And then... begin to pretend that you do... I don't want to... I don't want to feel this!

His voice finally broke down into sobs, he tried to look away. I grabbed him by shoulder and lifted his body in a half upright state.

- Here, put it on. - I gave him my jacket. - You're shaking.

- I don't need your shitty jacket, fuck off already…

I threw it on his shoulders and rubbed his forearms to warm it up. Cook buried his head to my chest.

- I hate you ... – He sobbed. – Don't pretend you care about me, in fact you don't... Do you know how I feel? I want to die! My back aches so fucking much that it's time to pull out the spine! No fucking pills or massage can help, I'll kill myself to hell, I can't breathe...

- Sanji... You're an idiot. - I touched his hair. - What makes you think that I'm pretending?

- Because it's true!

- Stupid...

- No you! – He wiped tears with the back of his hand, still sobbing. - I know perfectly well that you hate me! So why...

- Oi. - I lifted his head by the chin. His eyes were so swollen and lips pouted in such way so he was almost cute. - This isn't the case. If... If I... Damn, you're really an idiot if you think so.

He gave me a strange gaze... and became laughing. It was convulsive laugh, so contagious that I laughed myself.

- Zoro...

- Mm?

- Well... I... I'm sorry.

- Nah, fuck it, never mind. I know that you can be an asshole from time to time.

He smiled softly. First time his face seemed to me so... beautiful?

- You too.

Cook nuzzled into my chest, I was stroking his soft hair. I don't know how long we were sitting there in silence. It wasn't cold anymore and he wasn't shaking. The moon softly illuminated the deck, I even forgot that we weren't alone on the whole ship.

- Ouch! - All of a sudden he flinched strongly, clutching his back.

- Does it hurt again? Let me lead you to bed.

- No-no, I can do it myself…

He leaned on my shoulder, got up and instantly fell flat on his back, his head hit the railing with a thud. I hadn't even time to react!

- Oi, cook!

It seemed this hit was really strong... Unconscious. The fuck! It was urgent to carry him to Chopper, I hope he hadn't sleep already! I throw cook on my shoulder, running to the sick bay as fast as I could. Chopper, please, don't be asleep!

- Chopper!

- Uh? What is it? - A sleepy voice.

- Chopper, get up quickly!

He got up from the bed, rubbing his eyes.

- What?! What happened to Sanji?

- I don't know, he fell abruptly and hit his head! Before this, his spine stricken again, so…

- WHAT?! My God, I knew he shouldn't drink today, I knew it!

I put cook on the bed, Chopper rummaged through some boxes.

- Look at his head. Is there a wound?

- It seems there's no blood.

- It may be a hematoma... Oh... Okay, you can go to bed, I'll take care of him.

Stupid cook, you scared me to death... How can I go to sleep now! What if something serious happened to you? I want you to be recovered... So you'll be able woo women like an idiot, scream all sorts of rubbish, snap with everyone and fight with me as usual...

- Chopper...

- Don't worry, Zoro. Go get some rest. I don't need more than one patient.

- Take good care of him.

- Huh? What do you mean? Of course I'll do.

I walked out of the sick bay. Maybe I should go back to the deck... There was already no one there. Hell, what's with me... Something ached inside the chest; I knew for sure I couldn't fall asleep tonight...

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings, readers! So, this chapter is sort of a first step (first step in a tenth one, oh god). This is a mixture of smut, romance, even some fluff and mostly deep angst. And that's why I'm still not sure it came out well. I was very excited when I finally started to translate this chapter, but I ended up with some doubts. The first part seems pretty fine to me, but the second one... It turned out so bitter-romantic, I don't know is it convincing enough. Give me please your opinion.

As always I apologize for all mistakes and typos, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, dears!


	11. Forgotten desire

_**11. Forgotten desire**_

Oh shit… My head was aching mercilessly, pulsing with heavy thuds… Where am I? Definitely not in the cabin's bunk. Sssshit, my spine continued to terrorize me even more monotonically. It was damn painful!

- Sanji! Are you awake? – Chopper's voice. So, that meant I was in the sick bay. How on earth did I get there? Previous night we were celebrating Nami-san's birthday… Damn, I didn't remember anything at all! My head was about to fall to pieces…

- How are you? – Little doctor asked.

- Like shit.

- It seems yesterday you hit your head. And I don't even mention how drunk you were. Oh god, if only I could look after you from the very beginning…

I tried to lift my head just a bit, but it was instantly pierced with torturous pain.

- Hey, I forbid you to get up! Any movements can bring you more harm!

- What time is it? – I sighed with eyes shut.

- It's afternoon. Hush, stay still, I'll give you an injection.

- Afternoon?! Damn, I need hurry up and cook!

Chopper gave me withering look, I felt a needle puncturing my forearm.

- Sanji, please, listen to me. You feared me to death yesterday. And I'm not the only one, Nami and Robin worried for you as well.

- What's the matter at all? What happened yesterday?

- I dunno, I wasn't with you. Otherwise I would definitely send you to sleep.

My head was literally killing me. Shit, how I even ended up like this yesterday? And the most important – I really don't remember anything… The last thing imprinted in my mind was the dance with Nami-san, she was speaking about something… Something important… Crap, don't tell me I collapsed during the dance and ruined my princess' mood!

- Hey Chopper, did he wake up? – The voice apparently belonged to Usopp; I couldn't raise my head to make it sure.

- Yes, he is, get out of here! You're noisy, Sanji need comfort now!

- Are you okay, bro? – Franky asked, his tone was unmistakable.

Did they all came to make sure I was alright? What with this sudden anxiety?

- Chopper, let them in, I want to ask something.

Reindeer frowned, but heeded my request with heavy sigh.

- Okay, you can enter, but please, be quiet!

Usopp, Franky and Nami-san stood above me with agitated expressions on their faces. Franky wasn't that worried, but Nami-san was for sure, and Usopp had the most concerned gaze.

- How are you, Sanji-kun?

- I'm okay, my precious Nami-san. I'm sorry that I spoiled your party…

- Eh? What are you talking about?

- Didn't I? Emm… Actually I don't remember yesterday's events clearly…

Usopp and Nami-san exchanged quick glances.

- It's not a surprise; you hit your head after all. But I didn't see you did; Zoro said it to me.

- Marimo? It's strange; I don't remember I was with him…

My eyes dazzled with series of morbid outbreaks. Nope, I had no fucking idea what might happened.

- You know, today's morning we came to the kitchen and you weren't there. – Usopp scratched his nape. – But there were Zoro and Robin; Robin was making breakfast, so we figured that something happened and managed to ask. Zoro answered you hit your head and now lying in the sick bay.

Nevertheless I couldn't remember what I was doing yesterday night. But my fucking spine was violently suggesting me to postpone clarification for later.

- Okay, I got it. Nami-san, please don't worry, I'll recover as soon as possible and will make a supper for sure.

- Sanji, what are you talking about?! – Chopper shouted. – You need full rest!

- But who will feed all of you?

- Sanji-kun, calm down. Some food remained from yesterday, we'll think of something. Please take a good rest, I hope you'll get well soon. - Nami-san softly stroked my forehead, which was rewinding in bandages. I've just noticed them... Hm, why bandages? Was the injury so serious?

- Tsk, get out already! – Chopper evicted them impatiently, they obeyed silently. – Sanji, are you hungry?

- Nope.

- But you still need to eat something, you know perfectly it will help you to get well. I'll come to cook you a broth.

- I don't need it…

- Hush! No arguments with doctor!

- Okay-okay, doc-san, as you wish. You know better then me.

- Idiot, you don't me make feel happy! – He yelled in embarrassment, confusedly trying to hide his pleasure. – Well, I'm going! Lie here and wait patiently! - And then Chopper left the sick bay.

My mind was damn dull and cloudy. I wanted to pass out and sleep for hours, but aching pain throughout the body kept me in a hectic consciousness. Oh, I remembered Nami-san told me yesterday why she quarreled with Usopp! Thank god, it was just a little casual misunderstanding… Ouch, damn head…

Suddenly I heard the creak of the door, someone entered the sick bay. I doubted Chopper could returned so quickly, also this unknown 'someone' was silent.

- Chopper, are you returned already? – I asked just for any reaction.

- Nope, shit-cook, that's not Chopper.

- Oh, just fucking marimo. – I was surprised and couldn't understand why he came here at all. – What do you need, moron?

Asshole sat down in the chair next to the bed. The surprises weren't over yet – marimo had an overly anxious expression instead of his usual cocksure grin. And what is this – the bags under the eyes? Maybe he got drunk as shit yesterday? Nope, I don't buy such shit, it's a marimo we're talking about after all, and he never gets _damn drunk for real. _

- How is your back?

Hm, how did he know about my back?

- Well… It hurts just a little.

- You're fat liar.

- Argh… Yes, it hurts, so what? Did you come here to make fun of me?

Hell, what the fucking disturbance imprinted to his damn phiz?!

- Chopper took your cigarettes away, but I know they can slightly reduce the pain. So, take it.

He raised me a pack of my cigarettes. I took the pack wonderingly. How did he guess? My brain just didn't realize what I've needed, but, damn it - yes! Yes! Oh God, I wanted to smoke so fucking much! I picked up lighter which he raised me and lit up the cigarette. Yeah, it was damn good… I was relieved so much; even the annoying pain in whole body has vanished when I took deep bitter drag. The marimo smiled softly, almost chuckled.

- What are you laughing at, idiot?!

- No, I just… You're looking so joyful now.

The marimo behaved damn strange. Yesterday he was mad at me; I remember I collapsed in the bathroom and he uttered plenty of nasty things to me. Nah, it's better not to think about this now, more important is… Oh! Yes, Nami-san mentioned the marimo knows how I slumped!

- Hey, marimo, I almost forgot. Nami-san said you were with me yesterday.

- Yep.

- What happened? I don't remember anything at all.

He frowned wistfully, like he had deep regret about something. What the fuck, only a second ago he was stupidly smiling from ear to ear.

- Damn, I'm not a babysitter. Seems you was drunk as fuck and slipped out on level ground, stupid cook. Don't drink unless you can do it properly.

- Nah, shut up already. Well, maybe I drank really too much yesterday… But…

Hmm, but really, why was I drinking so much? Usually I don't get drunk as a skunk. Maybe I was trying to numb the pain in the back… Shit, I wish I really went to sleep, as Chopper said.

- Are you done? Give a pack back.

- What? No! It's mine!

- Chopper will kill both of us if he'll discover you smoked here.

- What if I'll want more? Shit, I already want more!

Stupid marimo burst out laughing. Damn, this idiot was getting on my nerves.

- Hey, I said nothing funny!

- I'll bring you if you'll want. – He replied softly.

What with this polite marimo all of a sudden? Maybe the Grand Line flowing in the sky, Luffy loves broccoli, and Brook can't stand lingerie?

- You're an idiot, just leave a pack here, Chopper still won't…

Another incredibly powerful shot impaled my back, I felt like my spine folded in half.

- Ugh… - I put my fingers to the temples, trying to overcome suffering.

- Cook, what's with you?! – Moss-head exclaimed nervously.

- Damn spine… Again…

My eyes went to blackout, oh god, let it stop! Suddenly I felt someone's hands lifted me and turned so that I was lying on the abdomen, I heard a crack... The pain started to decrease, the vision began returning.

- Feeling better? – Marimo asked worriedly.

- Yes, much better now… What did you do?

- Chopper did that while you were sleeping. You were beaten with cramps couple of times, he abruptly shifted your shoulders in order to your back snapped thereby.

- Hm, I see…

Somehow marimo's hand was still resting on my shoulder, slightly kneading it. I didn't know why, but I felt much better this way, warm calm was spreading all over my body… He noticed my gaze and pulled his hand away.

- I should be going. If you'll need something, just call me.

- Why the heck I may need to call you, idiot?

- Tsk, I don't know what can come to moron's mind.

Then he was gone. Damn, he was acting seriously weird. But, however... Why I was so strongly relieved? I could even sit up now. Oh, he left the cigarettes, that's great. I lit up one slightly raised on the bed. Head was still hurting, though not as crazy as before. And yet… Such a gracious marimo worried me as hell.

I looked out the window and saw a snowfall. It's good yesterday it wasn't snowing. There was such a bright moon, as if it wasn't night at all. And the stars were shining so calmly... But it was still cold, yes. And then was the heat. It's so weird - I don't remember what happened to me, but I remember the sky, the weather and yet... Hmm... Some strange sensation. I guess I've got really mighty hit...

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings! I've got new followers after the previous chapter was published, and I want to thank you for your support! I'm really happy you like my story, dears!

About new chapter. I like this one, I think it came out so cute... You know, I think maybe I should change 'genre 2' to 'Hurt/Comfort', because there are plenty of such moments. But I'm still not sure, because angst is present as well. And one more thing. I know amnesia is a huge cliche, but guys, please don't blame me for it. Never hurt to get some nice little amnesia after such a buster, isn't it? :)

As always I apologize for mistakes and typos, I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Disturbing reflections

_**12. Disturbing reflections**_

- You're so contemplative today, swordsman-san.

I was sitting in the kitchen sipping sake, Robin was drinking her usual coffee. She was replacing the cook today, and I wasn't sure that this idea was good enough. I mean, her food was pretty okay, but the cook's one is a way better and tastier.

- Slight headache after previous night's revelry. – I replied.

- So why are you drinking again now? – She giggled.

- Why not?

- You're so funny, swordsman-san.

Oh, the mysterious Robin... By the way, today she was vigorous as always, as if there wasn't a wild bender last night.

- How's cook-san doing?

- I don't know for sure. – I took another sip.

- But didn't you visit him at the sick bay?

- Yes, but you know… You never can get a straight answer from this idiot.

It seemed the cook forgot everything. Well… Wasn't it what I wanted yesterday? Because there could be many troubles if he didn't forget. Of course, plenty of troubles. But… Why do I regret? Maybe if I didn't leave him yesterday… No-no, I shouldn't even think about it.

- Robin, are you alright? Do you need help by a chance? – The redhead entered the kitchen and sat down to the table. She had got pretty shabby look, I guessed why.

- I'm coping, so don't worry.

- Okay, just tell me if you'll need some help.

- Oh, I don't need it now, thank you, navigator-san. However… - She frowned. – I'm bothered because there aren't enough supplies left.

- This can't be! – Nami exclaimed in surprise. Probably a bad surprise. - We've stocked just recently!

- Apparently, most of the ingredients had gone to yesterday's party. I'm afraid I won't be able to accurately calculate the leftovers; cook-san would manage better. How long do we have to sail to the next island?

- Hm… - The redhead pondered with annoyed expression. – Couple of days I think. Can we extend?

- I don't know, but I'll do my best.

- Don't worry, Robin. Sanji-kun seems to be energetic enough, so I think he'll come to his senses by the evening.

I wonder what made her think so. Though, knowing that jerk, it can be assumed when the redhead paid him a visit, he immediately pretended he has already recovered and endured any pain gritting his teeth. Damn shit-cook, why are you always like that? Now I know how your _real feelings_. I know how it hurts you... And what can I do for you? Because I'm sure you stubborn idiot will reject any good intentions. And the most important... How I should to interact with you from now on?

- Swordsman-san - Robin gets up from the table - I'm sorry to have to ask you, but could you wash the dishes?

- Yes, no problems. But why did you refuse the redhead's help? – Nami had left while I was deep in thought; all the consequences of an exciting night were obvious from her not the best shape.

- Well, you know... I can see that she isn't really up to it today. – She grinned.

- Oh, I almost forgot. Yesterday Usopp told me about their matter. Nothing serious at all.

- I've realized that as well. Seems we shouldn't have worried.

- Well, how can you not worry when these idiots do all sorts of rubbish?

Robin raised her eyebrows and smiled enigmatically. But what do you mean, woman, tell me already!

- Will you allow me to refill your tankard?

- Oi, come on, I can pour it by myself.

Even booze was tasteless today. And it was colder than yesterday's morning. Morning… And night too. But… Feeling of warmth from _his body _never left my mind. This sensation imprinted so deeply to the memory that I didn't even know if I can get rid of it. And the strangest thing is that it wasn't just about the memory… It was like I still _felt him in my hands_. The line of his back and hips, softness of his hair, savory _taste _of his lips… Damn, it's not fucking good, what's the hell with me?! And even when I visited him in the sick bay today, the shape of his shoulders was so fucking familiar as if I've touched them thousands of times earlier! When I've heard his voice and looked at his glad face this damn phrase couldn't leave my mind:

_Take me… I can't hold out longer…_

Argh, no, no, no! Do not think, do not remember! It didn't ever exist in reality. Yes, exactly. Only I remember it, there weren't other witnesses and no one can prove. I've had glitches or maybe a dream, and generally the best thing will be to smash my sick head too and forget everything as well.

- Zoro! - Chopper burst into the kitchen interrupting my thoughts. It seemed he was going to scold me. - Why did you give cigarettes to Sanji? He is forbidden to smoke now!

- Nah, Chopper, don't be so boiled. You know that they relax him.

- It's forbidden! Nicotine has extremely bad influence to the nervous system!

- I think you're exaggerating. Cook looks much calmer while smoking.

- Ugh! And you – stop drinking so much!

He angrily turned and walked away muttering curses.

- Doctor-san is so cute when he's angry. – Robin giggled.

- And I don't understand why he's so enraged.

- He's worried about the cook-san, so it isn't surprising. - She was calmly cutting something with a measured knock of the knife. The sound was much quieter than the idiot's frenzied hammering.

- As if he's the only one.

Uh... What did I just blurt out? Argh, my stupid tongue apparently is going to kill me.

- Swordsman-san, don't distress yourself so much. – Robin said sympathetically. - I'm sure it's more like psycho-physiological disorder, rather than something more serious and life-threatening.

- Who ever said that I'm distressing myself? I don't give a heck!

So, something was _really_ wrong with my damn head. Seems it was better going and distract myself. It would be not bad to practice; besides the weather was suitable for this purpose.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello, my dear readers! Here is a new chapter. It hasn't got many events, you could figure it even from the title. But how do you like it - brutal and calm-looking Zoro actually has a lot of bothering thoughts in his mind. Maybe this is the beginning of _something_? :)

As always I apologize for my mistakes and typos, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, I'll begin to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.


	13. Inexplicable courtesy

_**13. Inexplicable courtesy**_

As less rapidly it got rather dark despite the fact it still wasn't so late.

- Chopper, I'm feeling much better now, let me go already.

- Argh, you are always like this! This is just a temporary lull, then you'll again become worse.

- I'll just go make dinner and then will be right back.

The little doctor sighed crossly.

- Okay then. But you've missed something in your phrase, didn't you?

- What?

- You said you'll make dinner and then take a further rest, but Sanji! You must eat as well!

- Oh, sure, I'll eat, don't worry.

I got up from the bed. My legs were filled with viscous weakness, I wanted to stretch the whole body. Or, better yet, lie back. Something crunched nicely in my back when I spread my arms and reached out. I had to change clothes, I have worn this shirt since yesterday, it was all wrinkled and it stinks. Chopper was sitting at the table making notes in his log with a very irritable expression on his face. What could I do to make you stop worrying, little reindeer? I really was much better now, but you were still sulking.

- Chopper, come to the kitchen in an hour, dinner will be ready.

- Yep. – He grunted in reply.

I came out from the sick bay heading to the men's quarters. I entered the room, then opened the locker and took out a clean shirt and a coat, inasmuch as it was still snowing outside. Some noise and flurried voices were heard from the hallway.

- Robin, maybe we should say to Sanji that ingredients are running out? – Usopp's voice.

- Long-nose-kun, but you know that cook-san is not up to it now. – Robin-chan answered quietly.

- Usopp, if we will eat frugally for just two days, then it's quite enough. And then we'll arrive to the island and make necessary supplies. – Nami-san added with cogent tone.

- I'm not sure if it's enough food for whole two days left already…

I left the cabin and walked closer to them lightening the cigarette.

- Guys, what's the matter? – I asked exhaling the smoke.

- Oh, Sanji-kun, you're back! Do you feel fine now?

- Yes, my precious Nami-san!

- But your head is still bandaged…

- Chopper wouldn't let me to take it off. So, I've heard we're running out of supplies?

Nami-san lowered her gaze, Usopp hesitated.

- Cook-san, I calculated products wrongly when I was cooking. I apologize for my incompetence. But I had no other choice. – Robin-chan uttered sincerely.

- Robin-chan, what are you talking about, come on. Now I'm going to cook dinner, I'll check the supplies, so don't worry!

I walked into the kitchen. It was so good to be here again, not lying around in the infirmary like a useless piece of shit. So, let's see what we have in the fridge... Uh? What the heck... Of course, yesterday I cooked a lot, but yet I've left enough food for three days - Nami-san said that about as much time it would take us to reach to the next island. So... How did it happen that there were supplies only for one day?!

Easy, easy. I should just think carefully. We still had one fish in the aquarium, I can cook it tomorrow. And now, if I'll make small portions for everyone... Damn, it still wasn't enough! Holy crap! Why the hell I spent the whole day lying like worthless schmuck... Robin-chan had to do things she didn't used to, and now we all were in this unenviable situation... And all this because of stupid me...

I've put the vegetables to brew - it was better to eat them first of all. Hardly Luffy will be pleased... I went out on the deck to smoke. Ugh, what a shitty cold. Uh? Dumb marimo was pressing his stupid barbell down wearing only pants. On the damn cold.

- Hey, shitty marimo! Are you hot?

He stayed silent, lifting the rod further. Nah, whatever. The sky was prolonged with dense dark-gray clouds with no any glimpse of the sun.

- Oi, idiot-cook! What the fuck are you doing on a freeze with your stupid chump battered? – Finally he noticed me, put his stupid rod down and straightened to full height.

- My chump isn't battered.

- Whatever. Go inside, moron. How at all Chopper let your stupid ass to get out?

- I have to cook. We have, by the way, food left for only one day.

The marimo raised an eyebrow.

- Seriously?

- Absolutely.

- And how long we have to sail to the next island?

- Nami-san said at least two days.

- Oh, man. Uh, cut this crap and go away already.

- And you? Are you sunbathing in such a fog?

- I'm training, clothes prevents me.

- Your stupid noggin prevents you, it's still zero sense of it – there are no brains inside.

- Look who's talking.

I turned to leave, it was necessary to watch the vegetables.

- Marimo, go get dressed, it hurts look at you. – I said at last.

- I've done anyway. Pour me some booze for now, I'll be right back.

- Argh, you're completely frazzling me out.

I went inside. Still no one was here. Oh, I can imagine how much noise starving Luffy will make... I certainly can cook some soy meat... And really - why can not I? He always swallows without chewing, what an idiot.

- Well. Where's the booze?

Arr, again this idiotic moron. I knocked a glass on the surface of the table. Here, choke on already, bastard.

- Give me the whole bottle at once.

- You're damn saucebox! No!

- Come on, cook, gimme.

- And how many extra snacks I have to waste for your majesty?

- Not a mite. I can go without any snack.

- To hell with you, take it, get drunk to hell.

- With pleasure.

I wiped the crumbs from the table. The marimo has already turned blue from the cold.

- How long were you stuck on the cold? You may paralyze your limbs. Not to mention the fact that your brains froze. Oh, I forgot - you don't have any.

- Do you give a fuck?

Hmm, really – what the difference to me? Let him freeze to death, and I won't lead an eyebrow. Finally there will be no need to spend so much liquor and food for a useless idiot.

I was slicing vegetables - if I'll mix them with soy meat and pour over the sauce, then maybe no one would guess. But I should leave a larger piece of this meat for Luffy, otherwise he wouldn't calm down.

- Sanji.

- Yes?

Stop... WHAT!? The marimo said it? He called me by my name?! No, that couldn't be, I had glitches probably. Apparently, Chopper was right - I should quickly finish the cooking and rush back to rest further! In a huge surprise I turned around - maybe it wasn't he after all? Maybe someone else came in, and for some reason I mistook his voice with idiot's one? But here was only marimo sitting at the table and tippling.

- You're probably in vain escaped so soon. Your hands are shaking.

- Don't get smart, you half-wit. I feel fine. - But in fact he was right; weakness in the arms and legs was damn awful. - And be silent, you're distracting me.

- That's it, you can't even focus. Sit down.

Damn, it was true – I desperately wanted to sit down now. Or better lie down and pass out for a whole day.

- Fuck off.

Now I've noticed - a knife in my hands was hopping and cuts were pretty crooked. Damn, that's crap.

Suddenly I've shuddered feeling marimo's hand on my shoulder. Why the hell are you sneaking up so silently! My heart sank for a second!

- What do you want? Get off my back, I told you!

- Let me cut it.

WHAAAAAT?

- Something wrong with your face, shit-cook.

- Emm… I just shocked by your courtesy. Was it really me who hit the head, not you, asshole?

He burst out laughing. Shit, I've no longer understood what the hell was going on here.

- Go take a rest. I'll cut this and Robin will do the rest. I'll bring you something to eat later.

My jaw just dropped open. I was probably still wallowing in the sick bay and have a dream. Yes, definitely.

- Come on, I know you're tired.

- Idiot, explain yourself. I've lend you a large sum yesterday when I was drunk, didn't I?

- What makes you think so?

- Oh, I just... Well... I know you won't help me just for no reason.

- Well, if you think so... Don't worry, cuts are my field. Just go already, even your legs are shaking, so stop wait for nothing.

I was shocked so fucking much so I just obeyed and left. More precisely, my weakened legs just carried me to the bed. It was better to go to the quarters, since Chopper doesn't allow smoking in the sick bay.

I took off my coat and shirt, hung them on a chair and lied down. It was so nice to be in a horizontal position again... But I didn't want to sleep now. That's right, I slept at least for several times longer than usual.

I took out a cigarette and lit a match. It's so fucking good to smoke lying down when no one yells at you. And yet, about the yelling. The marimo... What's wrong with you? I can't understand your motives. You're so considerate today, but it doesn't correlates with your yesterday's words at all…

_I don't care what you think._

Damn it, why I remember his words so clearly? Frankly, I would really like to forget them... But instead I forgot all the last night's events. What if something good happened? Maybe me and marimo corrected the situation with Nami-san and Usopp, and to celebrate we got drunk as fuck and danced with the baskets? And so I plopped and hit the head? Ha... Ha-ha-ha! Not in this universe.

I lit another cigarette. Maybe if I'll concentrate properly I'll be able to recollect. Hmm... So, Nami-san invited me to dance. Then my back was aching violently and I couldn't fully enjoy it. She was talking about Usopp and clima-tact. Somehow I didn't understand why after all she had to go for clima-tact wearing stockings... Damn, don't think in that way about Nami-san, asshole! Nami-san is pure and innocent, even when she is wearing stockings which squeeze her hips so tight that... Damn stupid chump, come on! Calm down. Phew. So, the clima-tact. Then Luffy asked to bring him more meat. The spine hurt was intensifying more and more, and I hardly remember how I got to the kitchen. And then - a blackout. The last moment I could remember is that my back was pierced with the sharpest possible pain.

Nami-san wearing stockings... I wonder if they were laced or regular? She was so beautiful... She was pressed against my body so closely when we danced... Were there stockings on her then? She was wearing a long dress, so it was impossible to understand. Pleasant scent smelled from her radiant body... Nami-san wearing stockings... Only stockings and nothing more... Ahhh...

Ugh, come on you stupid brain! Since when do I even care for Nami-san's underwear?! Who am I, Brook? I'm a gentleman, and I won't allow myself to think about the ladies in that way!

But Robin-chan was wearing stockings for sure, black and netted. She had a short black dress with cutout on its side; she was sitting with her legs crossed. We drank for the mysterious stars... So, when was it? A very vague recollection, but, if I remember correctly, no one left at the table by then. Hmm... It was already quite dark and a little bit cool. I was sitting next to Robin-chan - that's for sure, otherwise how could I remember her crossed legs in such sexy stockings?.. Well, it's not what important now. For some reason, it seems she sat with me for not very long - I think we had a drink and she was gone almost immediately. And what did I do then? I don't remember... Don't remember at all…

But Usopp definitely saw Nami-san in stockings. Damn, what a lucky idiot. But how can you be so blunt and speak about fucking damn clima-tact, when Nami-san came to you wearing stockings (garter stockings for sure), possibly even without panties, desiring to be clenched in your arms and to be covered with kisses, you're caressing her soft glowing body, she moans weakly and covers her flushing face with thin fingers, pants and becomes wet...

- Oi, cook.

FUCK! Damn you, fucking moron!

- Weren't you taught to knock, you bastard?!

Silhouette of fucking marimo was visible in the doorway - a good thing I didn't turn on the light. I hope that fucking idiot didn't notice what I was doing... Argh, what a shame!

- Sorry if I woke you.

Yes, yes, just go away already! My god, how awful...

- I brought you some food. Can I turn on the light?

- No! Get out of here!

- But how will you eat with lights off?

Idiot, go away, get lost here! Nevertheless he turned on the light and went inside. Ugh.

- Take it. Robin has made small portions, Luffy was howling like never before. I hope it's enough for you.

- I don't want to eat now.

- I said eat. Chopper told me to make sure that you have all eaten. - He sat down on a chair and crossed his arms over the chest. Don't look at me like that, moron!

- Okay, okay, I'll eat. Or maybe better you'll eat this and say to Chopper that I did?

Dumb marimo laughed again. I haven't seen him for all the time laughing so much as today.

- Well, come on already.

I've tried to sit down on the bed – damn stupid arousal in my pants broke in half, shit, how embarrassing! Arr, I have to sit reclining. God, I'm pathetic…

- What's wrong, cook? Your back, again? – He had such a worried expression that pissed me off even more.

- Yes, yes. – I lied without a hitch.

- Does it hurt?

- It hurts, yes. Leave me alone.

- You're all sort of red, looking not good. – He led his palm against my forehead. Take it away from me, idiot! – Seems you have a heat. Is it really so much pain?

- No, not that much.

- Don't bullshit me. I see the way you bite down your lip as if you're in pain.

Argh, why do I deserve such a punishment? But my spine really was hurting again, rather badly, I haven't noticed until this jerk cut me off.

- Give it to me. - He took away my half-finished dish. Weren't you the one who told me I must eat this? - Lie down on the abdomen.

- Damn, why?

- I'll do you a massage, idiot-cook. Come on, stop being so stubborn.

- Fuck you! - God, what a stupid situation!

- Take it easy. Lie down, you're overly tensed. - Bastard turned me back up with one flick of his hand, but I simply didn't have enough strength to resist. Damn, that's just not right now! How I managed to involved in such a ridiculous situation! - Spread your back, you're damn stone-hard.

- Fuff!

- Cut it already, relax.

The marimo put his hand on my nape and I've heard a light crunch of the cervical vertebrae. Oddly, at once he did it my body relaxed immediately and I even forgot that I was going to resist. His hands were moving toughly and strictly but still… gently? Warmth was permeating throughout my body, like if I just took the first morning drag. He shifted his hands to my shoulders and began squeezing them with moderate force... Damn, very nice... My back stopped hurting, but... I couldn't relax properly, my heart was beating damn strongly, my breath quickened...

- Ahh…

Damn! Damn! I'm an idiot! I just blurted out! Ugh, how preposterous I am!

- Do you feel better? – He asked quietly. Didn't he notice? It can't be!

- Yes, enough already! Idiot!

- I'm just getting started. You need to get a good crumple, otherwise there won't be desired effect.

What the heck means this 'good crumple'? If you won't stop now, I'll... Damn, how stupid!

- It isn't necessary, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore!

- Yeah, just then a sore will get stronger. – He neatly pressed his fingers to my spine and it crunched so fucking pleasantly. Hell, it's like these wands inside heaters - when you crush them, fluid in the warmer begins to harden. Wait… What with the hardening?! No, no, no, no, no! I need to stop it right now! Sharply and strongly enough (suddenly strength in my body increased) I rolled over and sit on the bunk.

- I said that's enough! Stop it! I feel uncomfortable, go away!

- Why?

- I want to sleep! Get out!

- Are you aroused? – He asked so innocently and calmly so I fell into a stupor for a second.

- WHAAAAT? What are you talking about, you idiot! Moron! Bastard! Go away already! – What a fucking shame, oh god!

- Cook, that's okay, don't worry so much. You're blushing as fuck.

- I'm not blushing! And I'm not... Fuck, I said disappear!

The marimo put his hand on my shoulder wearing stupid grin on his face. I wish I could kick your stupid ass backward to the East Blue!

- Stop being so nervous. You've got your stupid disorder precisely because of this.

- Damn, do you think I don't know why I got it? Do you think it's really easy to feel normal and relaxed when two sexy as hell women on the same ship with you wearing tight stockings and short skirts, and the ones who fuck them both are Usopp and Franky?!

Oh shit... That's... I couldn't believe I said it out loud... Damn... Damn... I'm an idiot... The marimo glanced at me seriously.

- Go away, and forget what I just said. – I sighed heavily.

- You could have picked them up if you wouldn't behave like an idiot all the time.

- Shut up! I've never meant to do this!

- But you just said it by yourself.

- Forget it! It was slip of the tongue!

- Sanji, you're a fool.

Again! Again he called me by the name! What the hell is going on?

- No you! I can't... My conscience doesn't allow me, as you said, 'pick up' a woman with similar intentions, if I don't have _special feelings_ for her!

- Wow. Then why do you keep yelling all this 'I love Nami-san and Robin-chan' garbage?

- You're cretin! Of course I say it to please them! And in general, do you think a man can really love two women at the same time? You're a scoundrel if you think so!

- I've never said that. But you acting in such a way that one might have thought.

- Idiot, such a unicellular as you are can't even know a damn thing about feelings.

- Yeah, but such a pervert like you can for sure.

- I'm not a pervert!

- Yeah, I see. You've got a boner while I was doing you a massage.

- Argh, shut the fuck up, bastard, or I'll kill you!

Shit, what with this dumbass – he was laughing again! I raised my hand for a strike, but he easily blocked it. Damn it!

- I'm serious, you stupid epileptic – chill out. Maybe you want to have a drink? Or maybe let's talk?

- Fuck you. I have things to do instead of talking with idiots.

- I thought the other way round.

This jerk got to the bottom. I wanted to scream, to call someone, but never the same - hardly reasonable was to let something notice myself in such a situation full of idiocy.

- Marimo, I don't understand, what do you want from me? You're acting so damn weird all day long so I'm lost what to choose – give you a kick to the phiz or to the spine.

He was silent for a couple of minutes. What with this odd gaze he was giving me? Fuck, maybe someone finally would explain what's going on?

- I just want to talk to you. Or listen what you want to say.

- I don't want to be listened to.

- Are you sure?

Hmm... What an odd question. Of course, everyone wants to be listened, cheered, patted on the shoulder and hear some words like 'Man, your problems are not such a big deal, just calm down and everything will be alright'. But hardly had I ever wanted stupid marimo to be my sidekick.

- I don't want to talk _with you_.

- Why?

I sighed and lit up the cigarette.

- You're absolutely out of your mind or just pretending? You immediately would turn around all the information against me!

- Why? – He raised an eyebrow as if I said nonsense.

- Because I know you hate me!

I thought I blurted it so loud that it could be heard all over the ship. Of course, this couldn't be, but my own voice still echoed in my ears, and suddenly I felt so ashamed.

- That's not true. – He uttered finally.

Some weird and separated from the reality panic occurred in my mind. There were all sorts of strange twists of future events, and I haven't even had time to figure out how long I was just sitting and not responding to him. I thought: I have to kill him. Maybe I'll just grab his katana and..? What a stupid idea. Maybe it was better to jump up and kick him out the cabin? The simple thought that I could just _apologize _didn't even come to my mind.

- You should go to sleep. I'll tell Chopper that you had finished the meal. Good night.

And then he left the quarters. And I haven't apologized. What an idiot I am… Why I couldn't just open my mouth and utter couple of simple words? Seemed I've insulted him… Of course it was just stupid marimo, and we were fighting and swearing all the time, but... I hardly ever want to hurt him _for real_. True, he often makes me mad, sometimes even just by his appearance, but now... He was so well-intentioned, albeit it was very suspicious. So I felt like a traitor. What the heck with me… I lit up the cigarette, feeling that a painful sense of guilt wouldn't let me fall asleep tonight. What an irony… Blackleg Sanji, 77 million belly pirate blamed himself for failure to say just two damn words. Shit.

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings, dears! I'm sorry it took so long, but here is a new chapter for you! Good news: some sort of arc will start from the next one, so finally this story will be filled with more events! Good news 2: I did another spellchecking of previous chapters, there are still plenty of mistakes, but now it became at least more readable. If you'll notice some more mistakes and typos - please let me know!

I hope you enjoyed and thank you very much for reading!


	14. Arrival

_**Part two: You have to figure out your own feelings before you will be able to understand others'. **_

_**14. Arrival**_

- Sanjiiii, gimme some meat… I'll die if you won't…

Luffy had been talking about only meat for a whole two days already. Tomorrow we'll arrive at the island and would be able to get supplies there. Everyone was starving and as a result on edge. But the most spiteful was the cook. He hasn't said a word to me after that case. Seems he has been avoiding my presence if there was nobody else around. Chopper said that he hasn't recovered completely so far, though the idiot was rushing all over the kitchen like a wounded rabbit wooing on Robin and the redhead and yelling at the rest of the crew.

I haven't eaten for two days already. At least there was still enough booze left, though since yesterday I haven't felt very good drinking without any snack. But the worst was that cook was rejecting food. I've noticed he doesn't even try dishes while cooking. Dumb headed knight.

- Here, some rice is left. – The cook raised a bowl to the moaning Luffy.

- I need meat, Sanji! Rice isn't real food!

- Shut up and eat! There is no meat!

Luffy swallowed the whole bowl with a deadpan expression.

- I'm still hungry. – The captain said sticking out his lower lip.

- Everybody is hungry! – He hissed in anger. - Endure! Wait until tomorrow! Nami-swaaaan, we'll reach the island tomorrow, right?

- It seems so. – The redhead was staring at her log with blank expression. – But I'm not sure if this island evolved enough.

- Even so, there should be a market I think. – This idiot was smoking again. - As a last resort, there we can find out where we get food.

- Cook-san, do we have coffee still?

- Yes, it's plenty of coffee left, Robin-chan. But we already ran out of sugar.

- It's alright; I'm not a fan of sugar after all. Can I ask you to make some?

- Sure!

Robin was torturing herself in the cruelest way – she had been drinking only coffee for days on end. It seemed she even became thinner, though it was hard to be sure because she always had been slim. However, the bags below her eyes were sort of proof of her fatigue.

- I want to eat so much that even my stomach hurts! As if I had one, yo-ho-ho-ho!

- Shut up, Brook! You're only adding fuel to the flame!

- My sincerest apologies, Sanji-san. – He bowed. - But my digestive system really has dried up, as if…

- Nah, I understood, cut the crap already!

- Oww, I suggest a super-fishing! Who wants to go with me?

- Me! – Luffy blurted.

- Me! – Chopper exclaimed.

- Me… - Usopp muttered.

- You will hardly be able to catch something in these waters...but there is no harm in trying, extra fish would never hurt. – The redhead sighed taking a sip of tea.

Franky, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper left, taking a reluctant skeleton with them. I poured yet more booze to the tankard. Oddly, for some reason I haven't got enough strength for training. Yesterday I tried to lift, but it lasted for only two hundreds reps, a ridiculous and pointless effort.

- Robin, let's go pick some tangerines. – The redhead suggested torpidly.

- I thought they're inedible, navigator-san. – Robin raised an eyebrow.

- Nah. – Nami waved her hand. – Of course they are, I just didn't want them to waste in Luffy's stomach. But now we have no other choice.

Robin nodded suspiciously to my side and stood up to leave. Both women headed to the door, picking up the baskets.

- Nami-san, wait a second! – The cook blurted.

- Yes, Sanji-kun? – She turned to him from the doorway.

- Em… I just… - He hesitated, seemed he couldn't come up with the reason.

- What is it?

- I wanted to say… To ask… But I forgot, nevermind.

The redhead smiled at him and joined Robin on the deck.

The cook was tapping the knife against the cutting board with unmeasured clatters. I felt his tension so clear that I could even imagine the irritated expression on his face.

- Oi, shit-cook. How is your spine?

Instead of the answer, he spun around in a flash, and before I could blink an eye, his burning foot slammed into my chest. My eyes blacked out for a second. What an idiot, seems he wasted his last energy for this pointless kick. Indeed, the next moment his foot touched the floor, he staggered grabbing the edge of the table. Moron. But nevertheless he didn't break the silence, turned to the counter and continued slicing.

- Oi, oi, swirly-brow. Epileptic. Ero-cook. Asshole. Idiot. Moron, don't pretend you didn't hear me.

Silence. I sighed.

- Take your fucking head out of your ass already!

- I thought you ran out of your entire vocabulary. – He remarked ironically turning around. Then he sat down to bench in exhaustion, grabbed the bottle of sake and suck down half of it in one gulp.

- Hey you! That's mine!

- Shut up, drunkard. You have been drinking for whole two days without any snack.

- Fuck, that's obvious, we ran out of food.

- We still have some left. Why the heck are you playing the fool here? You must eat! – He glanced furiously slamming the bottle on the table.

- What about you? – I tried to stay calm, but his anger already started to piss me off.

- I'm a cook, I know how to calculate food for everyone accurately. I saved for you too, idiot. – The unlocked the fridge pulling out a plate with couple of onigiri on it. – It was fucking hard to hide it from Luffy, so, god damn it, be so kind as to appreciate it, you bastard.

- I'm alright the way I am now.

- I said eat! – He shouted in rage.

- I'm not hungry at all, so calm down, idiot. You better to eat it yourself, you're so starving you're barely standing on your feet.

- Nah, what do you know about starving? – The cook sighed gloomily. - I can go without food for a long time, I'm used to it. And you better to open you filthy mouth and shove some food down it already, you fucker.

- Fuck off.

- You! – He raised his hand to hit me, but I managed to block it. Again with hands… I felt his arm was shaking violently.

- You're completely out of strength, you need to eat right now.

- Shut up. – Idiot eased out of my grab and pressed his fingers into his eyelids.

- You were the one who started this shit. – I grabbed one onigiri from the plate and poured two tankards of sake. – There are two fucking onigiri. I'll eat one only if you'll eat the other.

The cook stared at one spot exhaling smoke.

- Tsk, you're acting like a stupid girl. – I ripped cigarette from his mouth, moved the plate and the tankard closer to his elbow. – Eat, now.

I've noticed his eyes were wet, probably because of the smoke. What a stubborn idiot. Finally he grabbed an onigiri and chewed it lowering his gaze. I bit a piece. This damn stale onigiri was so delicious it was like ambrosia. I wish I could eat dozen of these things at the moment.

- Do you feel better now? – I asked quietly.

The cook sighed heavily.

- I don't know what to do if we don't arrive tomorrow.

- Man, take it easy. You worry about this bullshit too much.

- That's not bullshit, moron. Nami-san said the day before yesterday that we would arrive in two days and I've calculated the supplies for two days. Now almost whole two days passed, that means we will starve tomorrow.

- The dudes went fishing, so don't you worry about it.

- Nami-san said these waters aren't acceptable for fishing. – He dried the tankard in one large gulp, I took the bottle to refill it.

- I think you're worrying too fucking much. – I uttered straightly.

- Maybe. – The cook lit up the cigarette and inhaled deeply. – It's just… I hate it when I'm not able to cope with my duties. I see clearly that Robin-chan drinks only coffee, Nami-san only tea, Usopp eats once a day giving the rest away to Luffy and you only drink sake… I hate it when my friends suffer because of my failings.

- Cook, cut the crap. – I put my hand on his shoulder. – Nobody suffers, everybody is just little hungry. The only one who is suffering here is you.

- How did you know that? – He asked weakly.

- Chopper said you haven't recovered yet.

- Why the hell are you even interested in it?

I sensed this strange feeling like déjà-vu. Cook's previous words echoed in my head.

_ I know perfectly well that you hate me!_

_You immediately would turn around all the information against me! Because I know you hate me!_

For a long moment I thought he would say it again, something was aching in my chest at the thought of hearing these words again. I was silent. The cook refilled his tankard for a third time.

- So, if you're refusing to answer, I'll just say one thing. Get off of my back, I know my own limits.

- Your own limits, ha. Is it when you're stretched out on the floor unconscious?

He glanced piercingly right into my eyes. It was the first time he had looked at me so straight since that evening two days ago.

- Stop your stupid teachings, you moss-head. – Suddenly he poked his finger to my chest. Wait, was he already drunk?

- You better go take a nap.

- Nope! Don't you dare to make commands in my kitchen, stupid marimo! – He glowered, pretending to be angry before he burst out laughing. I wondered, why was he always so funny when drunk? – I got it! You're drinking so much because it's filling! But damn, it barely can give you strength for something more than sitting here and arguing.

- I know. Does it matter?

- Nope. – He took another sip and refilled a tankard for a forth damn time.

- Shit-cook, cut it out, you'll get drunk as fuck. You can't hold your drink.

- Meh, don't be so boring, marimo! – He giggled.

- What are you laughing at?!

- You're acting funny.

- I can't see anything funny. And you're the one who is acting stupid all the time, so don't tell me such bullshit. Always mumbling about some shit like _mysterious stars. _

And then I realized I'd blurted out the thing that could call the unwanted memories to his mind. Damn, I'd relaxed too much, it could cause me some really big troubles.

- What are you talking about, moron? – He raised an eyebrow with wondering expression. No, I hope he won't…

- Nothing at all, just blurted first thing that came to mind. – I took a large sip. – You're always muttering something like that.

- Hm… But you've said it and I remembered something about the stars… - He pondered, his tensed expression sent shivers down my spine. No, that can't happen, don't you dare to remember it! – Seems I was talking about the stars with Robin-chan that night when I hit my head, but why I…

Rattle and noise was heard from the deck, the next second the door thrown opened and the redhead exclaimed:

- Guys, we're safe now! – She didn't even know how right she was: thanks to her I really _was safe. _– The island is in clear view! We'll reach it in an hour!

- That's great news, Nami-swaaaaan! – Shit-cook instantly jumped off the bench and rushed to the deck. Luffy's joyful shouting was heard from here:

- THE ISLAND OF MEAAAAAAAT!

The redhead took a seat on the bench.

- I hope we can get supplies on this island. But in any case, thank god we're arriving, everyone was on edge. – She smiled with relief.

- Yep, that's great.

- Zoro, you're smiling somewhat strangely. – She remarked.

- I'm just excited like everyone else.

- Mm, I see. – She grinned mysteriously.

I headed to the deck, where everybody was dancing and jumping in happiness. The island was visible as the redhead said; it seemed we weren't able to see it earlier because of the morning's fog. I decided to take a short nap before we arrived, never know what kind of work would need to be done.

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings, readers! This time I have really good news. This story goes at hiatus for full correction. I've realized that my grammar is so terrible, so I don't want you all to suffer while reading it anymore. My precious beta xpiester333x agreed to help me with editing, but because of this (and some other reasons) I need a break. I hope it won't last too long.

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
